Midnight
by Sylista
Summary: Sequel to Sacrifice. After overcoming the challanges between them, can Rin and Sesshoumaru overcome the demon's bent on overtaking the lands with the help of some unexpected allies? Sess&RinInu&KagSome lemons but mostly apples and bananas...lol
1. Chapter 1

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter One

Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin are sitting on the edge of the well when the doors to the well house open again. One of Rin's ears twitch but she remains asleep, leaning back against Lord Sesshoumaru's chest, her legs stretched out along the top of the well's edge. Lord Sesshoumaru looks up as Kagome and Inuyasha come in slowly, quietly. Inuyasha stays near the door as Kagome comes around the edge of the well to look closely at Rin.

"You should probably take her inside. It's getting toward nightfall so it's going to start to get cold out." Kagome says quietly. Lord Sesshoumaru nods and carefully shifts out from under Rin. She wakes as he stirs and sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Time to go in." He says gently, taking her hand and guiding her to her feet. She nods, following him up the stairs.

Halfway to the house the four stop, all turning toward the shrine entrance. A large cat demon stands in the entrance, grinning at them.

"So, you called in friends, did you?" Behind Lord Sesshoumaru Rin growls fiercely. Kagome suddenly grabs Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru's arms and pulls them back.

"Get clear." She says harshly, the three backing away from Rin. The cat demon stalks forward, still grinning.

"I have come to avenge my brother." It states. Rin suddenly growls louder, crouching slightly.

Wind suddenly whips through the area, forcing the three behind Rin to shield their faces. Lord Sesshoumaru picks up the familiar sound and looks up, shocked, to see an immense black dog standing before them. Its fur is short, revealing the slim form beneath. Partially healed wounds still cover parts of its body but the female dog demon shows no sign of feeling them. She stalks forward, fully intent on the cat demon.

"Your fool of a brother had it coming by attacking the priestess." Rin says angrily. The cat demon laughs, the two beginning to circle in the area before the house.

"The only way my brother was a fool was by not finishing you off." The cat demon states. Rin laughs.

"There is only one creature on this earth that is near powerful enough to finish me, and it sure isn't any of your kind." The cat demon, infuriated, launches itself at Rin.

Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are about to leap into the fight when Kagome stops them.

"She can handle this herself." Doubtful the two stop but work their fingers anxiously.

The battle is over shortly, Rin swiftly and cleanly snapping the cat demon's neck. As the limp body slumps to the ground Rin turns to them, her eyes glowing red as she pants slightly. She steps up to them slowly, lowering her head to their level.

"Kagome. Can you sense any others?" Kagome shakes her head slightly, reaching out to pat the giant dogs' nose.

"No, its safe now thanks to you. You can change back now Rin." The great dog nods and steps back, its form shifting and shrinking back into the form of the human-like Rin.

As she sighs she smiles, stretching out her arms.

"Well my lord, what did you think?" Lord Sesshoumaru chuckles and nods slightly.

"Quite well done." She smiles as her arms fall back to her sides. She moves as if to join them but falters, weaving on her feet.

"Catch her!" Kagome calls out as Rin starts to fall but even before she finishes Lord Sesshoumaru is holding Rin up. Kagome and Inuyasha hurry forward as Lord Sesshoumaru picks Rin up gently.

"What happened to her?"

"Changing like that takes a lot out of a youkai." Lord Sesshoumaru says quietly. "For someone who hasn't had the practice to get accustomed to it, the change wipes them out. On top of Rin's wounds, I'm amazed she was able to change at all." Inuyasha shrugs and follows Kagome into the house.

Rin wakes slowly, stretching and yawning. Images flash through her mind, as if a dream. Images of golden eyes and white hair, images of a loving smile and gentle touch. Eyes still closed she kicks off her blankets that cover her and winches as a partially healed wound pulls. Cursing she grabs her side, rolling to sit up in the bed.

"Not exactly a morning person, are you?" Her eyes fly open and her hand falls away when she sees Lord Sesshoumaru sitting near the bed, watching her with a bemused expression. Her ears perk forward as she stares at him.

"It wasn't a dream, was it? You're really here." He nods, rising and crossing to the bed. Tipping her chin up to his face he kisses her swiftly before heading for the door.

"Kagome has had breakfast ready for an hour. I know you're hungry to get dressed." He says before disappearing out the door.

She dresses in record time, grabbing the first pair of jeans and shirt she finds. The jeans are low cut, the hems of the pant legs almost engulfing her feet. Her shirt is a hunter green, slightly form fitting but comfortable. After brushing her hair and tying it up in a quick, messy bun she runs downstairs, vaulting the last several steps and landing soundly on her feet. Rising she grins, turning toward the doorway that leads to the dining room. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru all watch her, Sesshoumaru smiling at her mischievous expression.

"I can see you're feeling better." Kagome comments as Rin sits at the table. Rin nods, stretching her legs out to rub her feet against Sesshoumaru's where he sits across from her.

"A lot better. Oh, I was wondering something yesterday that I didn't get the chance to ask." She says, leaning forward. "What happened to your swords?" Kagome nods, tapping Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yes, that's right. Where's Tetsuiga?" Inuyasha glances at Sesshoumaru, whom nods, then smiles.

"We hid them." Both Kagome and Rin frown.

"Hid them?"

After breakfast Kagome and Rin follow Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha out the door.

"About two hundred years ago we agreed that it would be safer for Tetsuiga and Tenseiga to be hidden. Even with Sounga sealed in the underworld others had begun seeking the swords. Instead of risking them falling into someone's hands, we hid them in the only safe place we could think of." Sesshoumaru explains, walking along side Rin with his arm around her waist. She glances up at him, confused, as they stop in front of the sacred tree. Sesshoumaru releases her and joins Inuyasha where he crouches in front of the tree. As the two begin digging Kagome stares at them in shock.

"You buried the swords?" Inuyasha glances at her over his shoulder.

"Yes. This used to be my territory so not many demons would venture here. With the sacred tree protecting them we couldn't think of anywhere safer."

In short order they unearth the long metal box and heft it up, turning to the two women.

"I think it would be best if we didn't open this outside." Kagome nods, both women turning and preceding the two men into the house.

Once inside they set the box on the dining room table, the two women stepping back as the men face the box. Each pricks a finger with a fang, letting a drop of their blood land on the box.

The locks on the sides suddenly snap open, the lid coming ajar slightly. Lifting the lid the two brothers take their swords out from the box and turn.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where is Tokijin?" Rin asks quietly as she steps forward, running her fingers down the sheath in his hands.

"I destroyed it." He says quietly. "I grew tired of destruction so I destroyed the sword." He says simply.

That evening Rin leaves the house quietly, sliding the front door shut behind her and heading for the temple entrance.

Halfway there a familiar voice stops her.

"Where are you going?" She turns, smiling when she sees Lord Sesshoumaru following her from the house. Tenseiga is now strapped to his waist in a more modern holder.

"Making my evening rounds." Lord Sesshoumaru frowns slightly as she turns toward the entrance once more, easily sliding off the black robe over her white kimono.

"Evening rounds?" She nods.

"Demons are common place now. Not as much as they used to be but they still cause problems. Making rounds in my demon form every few days helps deter some of the smarter demons." She says, winking at Lord Sesshoumaru before turning, changing into her demon dog form.

Glancing back she smiles widely, a toothy grin as she watches Lord Sesshoumaru transform. She glances at him questioningly as he passes her but he ignores her, an equally toothy grin on his muzzle as he leaps down the steps.

The appearance of two dog demons causes quite a stir in the community but few approach them. It is not until after dark that they return to the temple. Rin finds a note in the kitchen giving reason why the house is empty.

"It seems we have the place to ourselves for a few hours." Rin says, handing the note to Lord Sesshoumaru. He scans it before smiling.

"We could watch a movie or TV." He says, following Rin into the living room.

The large room is lined with a long couch and two recliners on either side. Rin sits on the couch, folding her legs under her as she takes up the remote sitting on the end table. Sesshoumaru sits beside her, raising his arm enough for her to lean against him. She hands the remote to him and he begins flipping through the channels as she interlocks her fingers with his.

It is not long until he realizes that she is asleep. Smiling to himself he sets the remote down, shifting gently to pick her up.

Upstairs he lays her on her bed gently, draping the blanket over her before turning to depart.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Turning back he sees Rin is awake now, on ear perked forward, the other slouched. "Where are you going?" He nods toward the door.

"I've got a room down the hall." He replies, turning toward the door.

"You could stay here." She says quietly. He turns back to her slowly. "I'm not asking you to do anything but…" Slowly her voice dies away and she looks away, her one perked ear shifting back to slouch along with the other one. "Never mind." She lies back down on the bed, brining the edge of the blanket up to her chin and closing her eyes.

Silently he crosses the room, slowly setting Tenseiga aside before shedding his outer shirt. One ear tracks his movements but otherwise Rin does not move. Simple black boxers are revealed as he sheds his pants, draping them over the back of a nearby chair. Lifting the blankets he stretches out on the bed beside her, waiting to see what she would do.

After a second Rin rolls over slowly, dark brown eyes studying him. Neither says a word as Rin reaches out to him. A gentle touch draws him nearer as she cradles his body against hers, one ear pressed to his chest. He slides his arms around her, strangely comfortable lying in the bed. Upon thinking this he chuckles slightly.

Rin glances up at him questioningly but he shakes his head, settling for resting his chin on top of her head, directly between her ears. Her nose brushes his neck as she shifts slightly. He plants a light kiss on her forehead and she smiles. Shifting her head up, she lightly kisses his neck. He instantly goes still as she slowly works her way up his neck to his jaw. He growls slightly, his grip on her tightening. She pauses, tapping the top of her nose against his jaw gently, questioning. She smiles slightly as he tips his head back further to allow her better access to his throat. Instead she pushes him gently back onto his back and pulling herself up enough to be face to face, planting her lips firmly, fiercely on his.

Years of loneliness and wanting suddenly engulf him and Sesshoumaru's grip on Rin tightenes even more, crushing her against his chest. A low growl begins deep in his chest, not one of anger but one of wanting and long denied passion. Slowly he slides his foot up her leg, hooking his leg around hers so their bodies are flush against one another.

Rin nearly gasps against Sesshoumaru's mouth as he slides his foot up her leg. The very touch sends shivers up her spine. Her claws drag slightly against his skin, just shy of drawing blood. Her tongue flicks out hesitantly, tracing his elongated canines as she feels the low rumble of his growl in his chest. Instinct instantly kicks in and Rin growls back. Taking the initiative she uses his leg hooked over hers to pull him with her as she rolls onto her back. His hands release her arms and slide up, over her shoulders to bury his fingers in her hair. Memories of long, empty nights flash past Rin's mind, nights spent dreaming of nights like this, night where she could be truly one with her beloved lord.

Memories overwhelm Sesshoumaru as well, slowing his hand as memories of centuries of lonliness and longing suddenly disappear in the heaven brought to him by her touch.

Sensing his hands slowing Rin pauses, drawing back from his kiss to stare at him, suddenly fearing that he had changed his mind. He simply stares at her, his molten gold gaze alight with passion and what almost looks like a touch of sadness.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispers quietly. He draws one hand from her hair, tracing a claw down the side of her face lightly.

"All these centuries i have waited for this night." He whispers quietly, almost to himself. She smiles slightly, mimicking his action.

"As have i." she says quietly. Ever so slowly she lifts her head, using a hand on the back of his neck to guide his head down so his lips could meet hers. He shifts his body slightly to lie flush atop her, the silk of his boxers sending more shivers up her skin. The soft cotten of her robe and the light night shirt underneath to nothing to shield her skin from the heat radiating off his and she practically moans as his mouth leaves hers, his lips tracing feather light trails down her neck. Slowly he pushes aside the top of her robe to reveal a slim shoulder, his kisses lingering at the nape of her neck.

Rin's hands slowly slide down his chest as he reaches down, gently tugging on the tie that holds her robe shut. She hesitates then grips his shoulders, pushing him off her. Startled, Sesshoumaru immediately backs away, sitting on his knees at the end of her bed.

He watches her, suddenly unsure as she rises up onto her knees before him, her eyes locked on his as she slowly pulls the robe's sash, slowly pulling off the robe and discarding it on the floor. His eyes watch her movements slowly, the indecision of the last few moments gone as she slowly tips her head back enough to pull the night shirt off.

Clad only in her underwear Rin holds out a hand to him, beckoning to him.

"My lord." She says quietly, her voice husky."It is time to enter our dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Warning: Lemon: First time i've ever written one so please, if i'm getting or doing anything wrong, please feel more then free to let me know!

Chapter Two

Smiling slightly Sesshoumaru takes her hand, but instead of letting her pull him he pushes her back, his hand on the small of her back guiding her down.

His weight atop her presses her firmly into the mattress and she sighs, her eyes closing as his mouth traces her neck and shoulder line, trailing down to her collarbone.

Her hands trace his spine down his back, hovering at the small of his back and tracing his hips lightly, her claws trailing. His growl, temporarily halted when she had pushed him away, begins anew as her hands float over him, changing in pitch as she slowly draws the backs of her knuckles up the sides of his chest to his arms. Lightly she teases his pointed ear with her mouth, blowing on it slightly.

One of his claws slides down, slipping under the top of her panties and she rolls her hips slightly against him, practically purring as his talons slowly draw them down her legs, his mouth trailing kisses down her belly until the garment is sliding slowly off her feet, dropping to the floor at the foot of the bed.

She gasps as his mouth finds her again, the silk of his boxers rubbing slowly against the most sensitive places. He smiles slightly against her mouth taking her hand and drawing it to his boxers, leaving her hand there, just above the top, letting her make the decision.

Her hands stroke the silk around his hips slowly, earning another change in pitch in his passionate growl before slowly hooking the top of his boxers in her claws as he had. Smiling slightly to herself she suddenly grips him with her one free hand and rolls them both over until she is lying flush atop him. He stares up at her, his eyes staring deep into hers a moment before they close slowly as she slides her body down his slowly, trailing kisses down his chest to his belly. As she moves further down Rin slides the boxers off his hips, not getting them to his knees before he grabs her shoulder lightly, pulling slightly. She rises up a little at he pulls her up his body again, impatiently kicking off the boxers as he does. She smiles ever so slightly at his impatience before bracing her elbows on either side of his head. Her breasts press against his chest as she leans close, her lips meeting his in an ever increasing passion. The feel of his skin against her, nothing between them now nearly drives her from her mind with excitement, only the feel of his mouth on hers keeps her in check, though barely.

Her heart beat, when before had steadily quickened, races wildly now as his hands roam her flesh. She can feel his heart beathing just as swiftly as hers, his breath nearly panting in her ear as he nips slighlty at her earlobe.

He reaches down slowly, one hand sliding between her legs her breath hitches and she stills as he touches her there. He watches her, studying her expression. He shifts his fingers slightly against her center and she audibly moans, her hands tightening on him as her eyes drift closed. She can feel him against her leg and she presses her hips against him, his hand and his erection agains her making her insane with need.

Seemingly sensing her growing urgency he swiftly flips them back over, his hands capturing her wrists and lifting them, pinning them against the mattress near her head. Her eyes widen slightly but she doesn't fight him, watching breathlessly as he aligns himself to her.

A look of sudden indecision suddenly crosses his face and he is about to speak when Rin lifts her head, nipping his lower lip. He quiets, lowing his head to hers and kissing her will all his passion and longing as he slowly enters her.

If not for his kiss Rin would have moaned aloud. Her body stretchest to accomidate him as he slowly presses himself into her, carefully schooling himself to patience that had taken many many years to master. Rin writhes in passion beneath him, his control slipping as she digs her heels into the mattress, rising to meet him. A slight pinch and one brief, flaring pain is all she feels as he seats himself in her completely. Rin gasps against his mouth, her hands clenching where he has them pinned against the mattress. They both lie still a moment, breathless hearts racing with ther passion before Rin shifts her hips slightly, a sign for him to continue.

Slowly he moves within her, Rin quickly matching his rythem and they move as one, one heart, one soul, one mind.

Her passion builds quickly. tremors and waves rocking her body as she matches him thrust for thrust, passion with passion. His claws dig into her wrists as she wraps her legs around his hips, tiling her hips up slightly to allow him deeper into herself.

His lips suddenly leave hers and he presses his forehead against her shoulder, panting hard against her skin. Rin does as well, the pure lust within her so immense she feels as if she will break any second. His thrust become faster, harder with each passing second and she meets him, her hips clinging to him tighter as the lust continues to build. Her entire body trembles and she nearly pulls her wrists from his grip. Sensing this he releases her hands and she reaches back, bracing herself against the headboard behind her. He smiles down at her, bracing himself on his elbows on either side of her head as he continues to thrust into her with growing urgency.

Just when she feels as if she can't take it any more her climax over takes her and she reaches up, pulling him down to her swiftly and releasing her loud moan of pure passion into his mouth. He continues to thrust, his climax following swiftly behind hers and he suddenly stops, buried deep within her as thier climaxes overtake them both.

Seconds pass by slowly, the rising moon through the open curtains spreading pale moonlight across the bed where they lay. Both still pant slightly from their lovemaking, still in the same position they had been in. Rin can feel him within her still and she considers keeping him there but slowly slides her feet down his long legs.

Sesshoumaru allows himself to relax against her, his forehead agian resting on her shoulder and thier breathing slows. All around them the house is still quiet, silent.

Rin lifts her head slightly, about to speak when Sesshoumaru presses his lips to hers once more, a gently, loving kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck, sighing softly as he slowly withdraws himself from her.

He rises slowly, sliding from the bed. She continues to lie on the bed, watching him in the pale moonlight. His pale. long hair seems to glow in the moonlight, his pale skin making him look almost surreal, god like. For a brief moment she wonders how a magnificant creature like him could ever come to love someone like her but one look in his eyes gives her all the answer she needs. He holds a hand out to her, a small smile on his face.

"Come."

She extends her hand slowly, letting her fingers slip into his. As he pulls her to her feet her legs give out and he catches her. She laughs softly, slightly embarrassed but he kisses it away, guiding her toward the bathroom.

"You need a shower Rin." He says slightly, his words echoing ones she had heard so long ago. She chuckles, suddenly feeling brave as she toys with a lock of his hair.

"You do as well, my lord." He hesitates, staring down at her solemnly.

"Please, say my name." She looks up at him, her heart in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru." Just her whispering his name sends a shiver down his spine and he closes his eyes a second before smiling, guiding her into the bathroom and shutting the door quietly.

When the morning dawns Lord Sesshoumaru wakes first, his arms still encircling a sleeping Rin. Slowly, so as not to awaken her, he reaches up, brushing a fingertip up one ear. In her sleep Rin smiles, snuggling closer to him. After thier lovemaking last night they had returned to bed, both swiftly encompassed by sleep in each others arms.

As he lies in bed beside Rin with his arm around her waist he listents to Kagome and Inuyasha roaming about before he glances at the clock. Noting how late in the morning it is he sighs, slowly untwining himself from Rin and rising, gathering his clothes. Rin wakes, watching him with a smile before rising as well, picks some clothes from the closet.

As Rin dresses she glances at the calendar on her desk, stopping in mid stride. Todays date, clearly circled in red. She finishes putting on her shirt and sits at the desk, turning slowly to stare at the bed.

"I knew this was going to happen." She says quietly. "At least i got one night with him." Sighing, she rises, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

Inuyasha glances at his brother questioningly as he sits across the table from him. His brother sits quietly, glancing around the room. Kagome glances once at Inuyasha but says nothing.

Moments later Rin comes in, seating herself beside Sesshoumaru with a hearty greeting to them.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Kagome asks.

"I want to make another round today. Some demons have started showing up along the southern city limits. I want to spend some time down there incase they start making trouble." Kagome nods.

"What about you?" She asks Sesshoumaru. He glances at Rin before answering.

"I thought I would go with Rin."

"I can handle it." She says nonchalantly. He glances at her questioningly, Rin knowing that he seem slightly put off by her sudden mood change. "I was going to ask if you could stay here and watch over the shrine for me while I'm gone." He hesitates, his fork hovering in mid air as he looks at her. She keeps eating, avoiding his gaze. Slightly befuddled he nods.

"All right."

Less than an hour later Sesshoumaru notes Rin's absence. Sighing he resigns himself to perching atop the shrine's entrance. He scans the city sprawled out before him, looking for any sign of Rin but he sees nothing.

"What is it?" He glances to the side as Inuyasha lands beside him, ears perked forward.

"Nothing." Inuyasha's ears twitch back slightly and he grins.

"Go on." Sesshoumaru frowns, looking at his younger brother.

"What?" Inuyasha nods toward the city.

"Go after her." Sesshoumaru shakes his head.

"No. She made it evident this morning that I remain here." He states. Inuyasha chuckles, drawing another glance from him.

"Since when have you ever listened to anyone?" Inuyasha asks. "You're the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru." He says mockingly. "Since when have you ever done anything anyone told you to do?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow at his brother as the younger one winks. Smiling slightly Sesshoumaru stands.

"Right mutt." It is the younger brother's turn to glare but it is cut short as Sesshoumaru suddenly spins, staring wide eyed toward the South. Inuyasha stands as well, recognizing the tense posture of his brother.

"What is it now?" He says quietly.

Sesshoumaru scents the air slightly, eyes widening further as he catches the scent again.

"Impossible." He whispers. Inuyasha creeps closer, lowering his voice.

"What is it?" He insists, scenting the air. He frowns, breathing deeply.

"Odd. That smells almost like…" He glances at Sesshoumaru, uncomfortable with the older brother's expression. "That smells kind of like you. Do you know who it is?" Sesshoumaru nods.

"Yes."

"Well, who is it?" Inuyasha asks impatiently.

"Tell Kagome to stay in the house then follow me. Don't waste time." He says sternly before leaping into the air, hopping rooftops swiftly toward the South. Inuyasha stares after his brother, slightly confused, before sighing and leaping down to the ground and heading for the house.

Sesshoumaru follows Rin, keeping just out of range of her senses. As he leaps from rooftop to rooftop and the scent on the wind grows stronger, his mind races.

He is here. It has to be him. Why? How? I can smell the scent but I still cannot believe it. He thinks as he scans the area ahead of him, picking up Rin's form far ahead. What does Rin have to do with all this?

As they reach the southern end of the city Rin keeps going, only slowing slightly as she enters the trees. The forest at the southern end of the city stretches on for miles, nearly a straight line to the great mountain Fiji in the distance.

Unable to track her from the treetops Sesshoumaru drops down to the ground, winding his way through the trees. Not far in he feels his brother approaching, reminding himself to commend Inuyasha later. Little mutt sure has gotten better at sneaking up on me. He thinks with a slight chuckle.

Ahead of him Rin suddenly stops and he sidesteps smoothly behind a tree, though he knew it would be futile if she detected him. Instead of turning Rin kneels on the ground, one knee touching the forest floor with her head bowed. He watches her, silent.

Inuyasha catches up to him several minutes later, appearing behind a tree near him. He nods toward Rin questioningly but Sesshoumaru shakes his head, shrugging in bewilderment.

The scent in the air suddenly becomes much stronger and both brothers look up as several twigs snap across the small clearing from Rin. She does not move as an immense white dog demon emerges from the woods, stopping before her.

Inuyasha glances at Sesshoumaru and he nods, motioning to Inuyasha to stay where he is.

"Rin, you look well." Rin stands, smiling.

"You do as well my lord. "She says as the dog demon transforms to his human form. Bright gold eyes smile at her as he extends his arms. She smiles and hugs the lord before stepping back. "Is there any news from the southern borders my lord?" He nods, leaning against a nearby tree.

"There were some demons making trouble along the South eastern border but I handled it. It was easy." Rin chuckles, shaking her head slightly.

"They wouldn't be much for you, lord." The demon lord suddenly frowns at her. Rin looks away, not meeting his gaze.

"Why do you keep calling me lord? And why do you smell like a male?" He suddenly grins. "You finally found a mate did you?" Rin's eyes widen and the demon chuckles. She smiles slightly. "Drop the lord, all right?" Rin swallows, glancing directly at Sesshoumaru where he is near the tree before nodding.

"Of course, Inutaisho."

Inuyasha's audible gasp turns them both around, Inutaisho immediately rounding Rin and planting himself between her and the trees.

"Who's there?" He demands. Sesshoumaru, shaken by hearing his father's voice again, hesitates a second before moving around the tree. Inuyasha follows, equally as hesitant. When the four stand facing each other, Rin moves around Inutaisho and stands beside Sesshoumaru, one hand on his arm.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the shrine." She says quietly. He glances down at her, coming out of his reverie.

"What is he doing here?"

"I was reincarnated." Inutaisho states, looking from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha. Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru stare at one another a moment, two fierce gold gazes meeting before Inutaisho suddenly frowns.

"I know you." Sesshoumaru nods.

"You should. You should know both of us." He states, gesturing toward Inuyasha as well. Inutaisho suddenly smiles slightly.

"My sons." Sesshoumaru nods.

"Hello father."

Rin steps back as the brothers approach their father, easily slipping into the trees and away.

This is their time now. She thinks to herself as she leaps up, into the tree and from branch to branch, heading toward the city. I have no right to be there. She sighs. I knew this day would come. I just wish I could have had him to myself for a little while longer. Feeling the familiar, cold fingers gripping her heart she stops, scenting the air around her where she crouches on the tree branch.

Catching a scent on the breeze she growls deep in her chest, her ears pinning back.

Demons. These demons are attacking the farms again. Without hesitation she turns, heading toward the farmlands to the southeast.

It is not until dark that the three dog demons return to the shrine. Inuyasha goes first, hurrying into the house yelling for Kagome as Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho follow. The two chuckle when they see Inuyasha dragging an exasperated Kagome behind him. Glancing around him Sesshoumaru notices that Rin is nowhere to be seen, her scent still hours old. He frowns, scanning the grounds as Inuyasha stammers out an explanation.

"Kagome, where is Rin." Sesshoumaru states, turning back toward the miko. She frowns.

"She hasn't returned since she left this morning. She didn't come back with you?" He shakes his head, turning back toward the shrine entrance.

He tracks her scent easily back to the spot where they had met earlier, growing frustrated when he has to take a few minutes to try and catch her scent again where she'd left. Finally finding it he changes into his dog demon form, easily loping through the woods.

Long before he gets there Sesshoumaru can smell blood. Lots of it. Demon blood and human mixed so strong he nearly chokes from it.

He finds the first of many destroyed homesteads within minutes, following Rin's scent and the scattered human bodies far into the night. Finding the last of the homesteads he realizes that he is very close to Mount Fiji. Pausing for a moment he stares up at the mountain, his own silent thoughts running through his mind.

Suddenly picking up her scent again Sesshoumaru turns, his thoughts racing as the wind tells him what it knows.

Rin is moving. Toward the mountain it seems like. Another scent stains the wind and he growls. Blood.

It is not until near sunrise that he finds her. A few drops of blood here and there seem to blaze a trail up the mountainside, finally leading him to a small cave in the side of the mountain. The cave being too small he transforms, striding purposefully into the cave.

"Rin?" Nothing answers at first, and then he hears a shuffle in the back of the cave. He stops as something growls angrily, steel glinting in the near darkness.

"Easy Rin, it is just me." He says, holding up his hands. The growling suddenly stops, the sword she carries wavering slightly.

"I don't know that." Rin's voice says quietly, an edge to her voice. "If you're a fake like the last one, leave now or else you'll end up like that one." The sword shifts to the side, Sesshoumaru catching sight of a body lying hear the cave wall. He stares, wide-eyed, at himself.

"It's all right Rin, it's really me." He insists, wisely remaining where he is.

"Prove it." He sighs, thinking back.

"Remember the spring?" The sword wavers.

"Keep going." Rin says wearily.

"I took off my shoes and sat with you in the spring." The sword hesitates, and then drops to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Sesshoumaru. It's really you." Rin says quietly, her voice deeply relieved. He nods, striding forward quickly.

"I came looking for you when you didn't come back to the shrine." Before he can reach her Rin suddenly drops to her knees, into the dawning light of the sun behind him. Deep wounds spread blood over most of her body, her clothes soaked with it. Her eyes are distant, unnerving to him. She sits back onto her legs slowly, staring up at him.

"They were killing the humans. I tried to stop them but there were too many." She says quietly. Before he can respond her canine like ears suddenly fold back as she pitches sideways to the floor.

"Rin!"


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Three

Back at the shrine Inuyasha and his father sit in a quiet living room, occasionally glancing at the ceiling. The TV sits before them, screen flashing with commercials and TV shows with the volume muted. Even with their demonic senses, neither can hear a sound from upstairs aside from the occasional creak of a floorboard as someone moves.

After several hours Inutaisho suddenly stands, heading for the stairs.

At the top of the stairs he pauses, sighing. Sesshoumaru sits on the floor across from a closed door, his head in his hands. He had not moved since he had brought Rin back to the shrine, refusing to wait downstairs with his brother and father.

"Any word from Kagome yet?" Inutaisho says quietly. Not looking up Sesshoumaru shakes his head. His son's long white hair is stained in places with blood, his clothes covered in it from carrying Rin back from the mountain.

"You should go wash up." His father says quietly. "You don't want Rin seeing you like this when you get in to see her." He takes his son's arm, pulling him unresisting to his feet. "Go on. I'll stay here."

As soon as the door shuts he begins stripping his clothes, discarding them on the floor randomly. By the time he reaches the bathroom he is nude, stepping under the stream of water. To any normal human it would have been scalding but he hardly feels it. His mind is instead on the other side of the wall. He reaches out, laying a palm briefly against the wall.

He is out in minutes, dressing again with clothes laid out on the bed. He meets his father back in the hall outside the door, his father patting him on the shoulder as he stops beside him.

"Kagome poked her head out a minute ago. She said she'll be done in a few minutes."

"How is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asks quietly. His father sighs, hesitating before answering.

"I won't lie son. She's not in good shape." His father says quietly. He is prevented from saying anymore when the door opens. Kagome steps out, shutting the door behind her slowly before turning to the two demon lords behind her. Her eyes are rimmed from lack of sleep, her shoulders slumped. Her hands, stained with blood, shake slightly.

"Perhaps you should sit miko." Inutaisho says quietly. Kagome nods, pausing long enough to lay a gentle hand on Sesshoumaru's arm.

"You can go in if you like." He nods, waiting until the two had disappeared down the stairs before turning toward the door.

Downstairs Kagome sits beside Inuyasha on the couch, lying back against the couch and closing her eyes. Both men wait silently for her to speak.

"She's messed up pretty bad but she'll live." Inuotaisho and Inuyasha slump slightly in relief as Kagome rises, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome glances back at them as she reaches for her bow and quiver beside the front door.

"I can't stay in here any longer."

Sesshoumaru shuts the door quietly behind him, pausing for a moment to scan the room.

Rin lies on a bed across the room near the window, covered in a light blanket. Her arms are on top the blanket, both heavily bandaged. The scent of medicinal herbs and blood is heavy in the air as he strides across the floor silently to sit in an empty chair at the bedside. She shows no sign of recognizing his presence, not even her ears shifting as he reaches out, touching her hand. Even his touch draws no reaction from her.

Why did you not wait for me? He wonders to himself. Sighing heavily he releases her hand, hanging his head.

Darkness engulfs her, encompassing her like a warm blanket. She is dimly aware of others in the area but senses no hostility from them. Then the pain comes. It starts as a twinge at first, barely noticeable, but as time passes it grows steadily worse. The warmth around her grows, stifling her. There is a pressure on her chest, as if someone is sitting on her. She tries to push it away but it stays, a gentle hushed voice piercing the darkness.

"Rin. Rin, it is me. Calm down." A hand grabs hers and her eyes fly open. Her eyes flare red and she snarls viciously, talons extended. A calm pair of gold eyes stares back at her. "Rin, it's me. Sesshoumaru." Hearing his name she calms, slumping forward onto his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru can hear her labored breathing as she clings to his shirt.

"Water please." She whispers. He reaches over to the table, taking a waiting glass, and tipping her back slightly to drink. Once done she leans forward once more, leaning against him.

"Do you need anything?" He whispers.

"Outside." He frowns.

"Outside?" She nods.

"To hot in here." He shifts slightly, wrapping one of the light blankets around her before rising.

"I'll take you somewhere cooler." She nods, wrapping an arm around his neck and leaning against him as he pads silently from the room.

He takes her outside, striding across the shrine grounds to the well house. He shuts the door behind him with a foot before striding down the steps and seating himself on the edge of the well. They both sit there for a time, Sesshoumaru studying the depth of the well. Rin does not move until her hand, once wrapped around his waist, slides down slowly to hang limp at his side.

He glances down at her worriedly, shifting her slightly so he can see her face.

He studies her, worried, until he sees the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She's just asleep. He reassures himself. His head dips down, slowly burying his nose in her hair. She doesn't stir as he rubs the bridge of his nose against one ear, remembering her explanation for the ears, her chuckling voice echoing through his mind.

_"It fooled alot of demons at first, the ears. Seeing them made them think me a hanyou. Trust me, i'm a full demon. When Midoriko had to transform me, i asked her if she could give me these ears." Her ear twitches slightly. "I wanted Kagome to have some visible link to her past, our past you could say." She says quietly. "I was hoping that seeing these ears would remind her of Inuyasha and his promise to her." They sat in silence a moment before she had leaned forward, tipping her head to one side and smiling widely. "And on top of that, they look so cute on me!"_

The well door sliding open alerts him and he looks up sharply. His brother stands in the doorway, sliding the door shut behind him and approaching the pair. Sesshoumaru remains silent as Inuyasha leans forward, studing Rin criticially before looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome sent me to check on her." Sesshoumaru nods, both studying the sleeping demon. "She says that because of the blood loss, she'll be sleeping for a long while. It might be better to put her back in bed." Inuyasha suggests lightly. Instead of arguing Sesshoumaru rises, following Inuyasha into the house and returning Rin to her bed.

Kagome comes in later on, not seeing Sesshoumaru sitting in the corner. She leans over Rin, adjusting the blanket over her before turning. She starts when she sees Sesshoumaru then calms, joining him.

"Her wounds are healing too slowly. It must be from her blood loss." Kagome comments to him, kneeling beside his chair. He nods, his eyes looking tired and drawn. His hair is drawn back into a loose, messy ponytail. Several hairs are sticking out haphazardly.

"Isn't there any way we could do a blood transfusion?" He asks quietly. Kagome shakes her head.

"Blood transfusions are difficult with demons. Not only do they have to be closely related by blood like humans do but they have to be the same type of demon as well." Sesshoumaru nods, his mind skimming over her words quickly before he nods.

"Do you have what it takes to do a transfusion here?" He asks quietly. Kagome shakes her head.

"No, I wish I did now though." She comments lightly. Shesshoumaru nods more and rises, moving to Rin's bedside. Curious Kagome follows, leaning over his shoulder slightly to watch. She watches as he uses one slim talon, dragging it slowly down his wrist in a short line toward his elbow. Kagome's eyes widen as blood wells up quickly.

"What are you doing?" She whispers. Seshoumaru does not glance up as he leans forward, over Rin.

"It's the only way for her to heal quickly. It is very unhealthy for a demon to remain wounded and weak like this for long. She will heal faster this way." He turns his attention to Rin, using his other hand to raise her head from the pillow slightly, working his other hand to keep his blood flowing from the wound.

"Rin, wake up. You have to wake up Rin." He says gently, coaxing her awake. She mumbles slightly and he leans close, putting his mouth close to her ear. "Rin, listen. I'm going to give you something. You have to drink it." He says softly but firmly.

Rin turns her head away at first but upon his insistance she slowly lets him put his wrist to her mouth. After a few moments of hesitation Rin suddenly grasps his wrists in both her hands, clinging to it as she takes his blood.

"How can she do that?" Kagome asks. "Rin hates being around blood." Sesshoumaru glances back at her and she can see a tinge of red at the corner of his eyes. Alarmed she almost backs away but he stops her.

"It's the demon in us." He says quietly. She stops to listen. "Her demon nature is taking over, creating a bloodlust of sorts." Kagome studies him.

"Is that why..." He nods.

"That's why my eyes are turning red as well. Its bloodlust."

After several minutes Kagome notices Sesshoumaru's hand on the back of Rin's head begin to tremble and she places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You should stop now." She says simply. He nods, begining to draw his wrist away. Rin does not release him at first but relents as Sesshoumaru begins talking to her quietly again. Using one of the damp washcloths beside the bed he gently wipes away a trickle of blood from her lips before rising. Seeing that he is somewhat unsteady Kagome loops his arm over her shoulder. He smiles slightly, nodding thanks as she guides him across the room, letting him drop back into his chair. He leans back, closing his eyes as Kagome slips into the bathroom, swiftly returning with gauze and medical tape. As she kneels beside his chair and bandages his wrist she glances back at Rin.

"Will it work?" She asks. He nods.

"It should." Kagome nods, focusing back on her work.

"If not then you can try again i guess. I do think it would be a good idea if you and Inuyasha went hunting tomorrow or something to help replace the blood you've lost." Getting no reaction she glances up, smiling slightly to see him already asleep.

Finishing with his wrist she silently rises, retrieving a spare blanket from the closet and draping it over him before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Sorry for the shorter chapter but you'll understand once you read it...at least i hope. It seemed like a good place to end the chapter. (Big smile!)

Chapter Four

Both sleep well into the morning the next day. Kagome slips into the room shortly before noon, glancing at the sleeping Sesshoumaru before heading toward the bed.

Rin had shifted in her sleep during the night, lying on her side facing away from Kagome. As Kagome places a hand on her arm to roll her over Rin stirs, waking abruptly. Before she can say anything Kagome raises a finger to her lips, quieting her and glancing at Sesshoumaru across the room. Rin nods, allowing Kagome to help her sit up. As Rin leans back against the headboard Kagome pulls the blanket back, carefully removing the bandages to study Rin's wounds.

After finishing her inspection Kagome smiles.

"You're already almost completely healed." She whispers, glancing at Sesshoumaru. The demon lord continues to sleep on so she continues. "I'll leave the bandages off but you can't go leaping trees or anything." Rin almost laughs and nods. Downstairs Rin can hear Inuyasha growling at something and she chuckles.

"Inuyasha's having some trouble with the oven." She whispers. Kagome chuckles, patting her hand where it rests on the bed.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Rin nods, watching as Kagome slips from the room.

Rin watches Sesshoumaru sleeping for a time, a soft smile on her face before she shifts on the bed, winching slightly.

God i need a bath. She thinks to herself. Slowly she pushes the blankets aside, slipping her legs over the edge of the bed. As she sowly stands she can feel her legs trembling.

Sesshoumaru wakes slowly, his nose picking up the change in Rin's scent, sensing her moving. He wakes quickly, watching as she levers herself to her feet. She stands at the side of the bed, her hands gripping the footboard's post tightly as she trembles.

Rin slides a foot forward slowly, intent on inching her way across the room to the bathroom when her legs suddenly give out. Before she even has time to gasp strong arms slide around her, pulling her against a warm chest. Startled she looks up into a pair of gold eyes.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru's voice whispers to her. His voice, weakened as she is, still sends shivers down her spine. "Are you all right?" She nods, one ear twitching slightly against his chest. She can hear his heart, the steady beat beneath her ear making her smile slightly, memories of the night they had spent together coming back to her.

"I'm all right."

"Where are you going?" He asks quietly, carefully shifting his arms around her to take her weight off her feet. He slides his arm under her legs, lifting her gently.

"I was going to the bathroom. I desperately need a shower." Even as she says it she can smell her blood and the blood of the slain humans and demons on her. Apparently he can smell it to so he nods, carrying her into the bathroom.

He sets her on the toilet gently, turning to turn the shower on for her as she unbuttons the shirt she was wearing. It hung down almost to her knees, revealing long, slim legs.

She carefully manuevers the shirt off her shoulders, winching slightly as a partially healed wound pulls before dropping the shirt onto the floor. She sees Sesshoumaru turn, studying her naked form before approaching her side.

"Are you strong enough to stand?" He asks quietly. Rin glances at the shower than up at him.

"I may need some help." She says quietly, a slight smile on her face. He simply shakes his head and begins stripping his clothes.

She can tell that he is aroused but he restrains himself as he slides his arms under her, stepping into the shower once more.

Once under the stream of water Rin sighs, Sesshoumaru slowly letting her legs slide down to stand before him in the shower, keeping his arms around her. She leans against him, letting the water cascade down her body to rinse away the blood and sweat. She leans her head back, her ear brushing his shoulder. His hands remain in place around her waist but she can feel his hands twitching slightly as he restrains himself.

"Maybe I should shower by myself, if it's going to be to much for you." She whispers, more out of concern for him. His hands stop thier twitching and after a second he leans his head down, his lips brushing her ear.

"If you want me to leave, i can step out." She chuckles, tipping her head to the side and giving him access to her neck. He growls slightly, the vibrations echoing in her own chest as he leans down further, his lips trailing down her jawbone and skipping to her neck, leaving a trail to her shoulder. He nips the skin there with his teeth and her breath hitches slighlty in her chest.

His hands slide down her belly to her hips, hesitating as his hand gently brushes over one of the many gashes that cover her body. The feel of the wound agianst his palm brings him back to himself and he lifts his head from her shoulder. The low growl in his chest dies and Rin looks up at him, confused.

"What is it?" She asks as his hands trace the jagged wound across her hip, stretching from the front almost all the way around and up to her back.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He whispered. Rin frowns, turning in his arms slowly.

"What?" He doesn't meet her gaze, staring over her shoulder at the black and white shower curtain.

"I have always protected you in the past. I never let any harm come to you." He says quietly, his hands resting lightly on her hips as if they were slow dancing. "Why didnt' you wait for me?"

Rin stares up at him, confused. Slowly she reaches up, taking his face gently in her hands and turning his face to look at her. His eyes, only moments ago glazed with passion, are now sad.

"Sesshoumaru, when i was that child following you back then, you were my guardian in every way i thought possible, except one. Back then, i knew that you would never accept my heart. You were the guardian of my body." She whispers. She looks at her hands on either side of his face, her claw tips brushing his skin. "Now that i am a demon, i no longer need you as my body guard." The pain from her words instantly reflects in his eyes and he moves as if to release her but she stops him, pulling his face closer to her. "I need you even more. I need you as the guardain of my soul." She takes her hands from his face, holding up her hands before him and showing him her claws. "Now that i am what i am, you have gone from the guardian of my body to the guardian of my heart."


	5. Chapter 5

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Five

The next day Sesshoumaru escorts Rin downstairs, seating her on the couch before retrieving her breakfast from the kitchen. Everyone joins her, setting for the softer seating of the living room. Glancing around mid-meal Rin notices that someone is missing.

"Where is your father?" Rin asks Sesshoumaru quietly. Sesshoumaru smiles slightly.

"He left early this morning to the south eastern border." Rin frowns.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru grins wickedly, his canine's showing.

"He's hunting down the demons that attacked the humans and you."

After breakfast Rin dresses for the day, slipping into her black kimono she favors so much. Sesshoumaru watches her, an expression on his face she finds puzzling.

"What is it?" He glances up at her then looks away.

"I was just wondering where your other kimono went to." Rin stares at him a second them smiles, heading back to her closet. Reaching into the back she pulls out her childhood kimono, holding it up for him to see. He stares at it, his eyes seemingly lost in thought before he smiles slightly, rising from his chair. Slowly he approaches her as Rin hangs it back in its place. His arms slide around her slowly, fingering the soft fabric near her chest slowly, his breath on the back of her neck.

"I think i like this one better." He says slowly, gently pulling aside her hair to plant slow kisses on the back of her neck. Her head falls back against his chest, tipping to one side as he nips at her skin.

"Can you?" He whispers against her ear. She sighs, turning in his arms.

"One more day, my love." He growls in frustration and she smiles, leaning close. "One more day for a night you won't forget." He stills, then chuckles slightly.

"Any night with you i won't forget." He whispers before reluctantly releasing her

Out on the shrine grounds Rin strolls casually through the gardens, constantly shadowed by Sesshoumaru. They talk occassionally, mostly enjoying each others presence and the beauty of the day. The cloudless sky overhead is a beautiful blue, the breeze through the trees bringing to them the scent of flowers and earth.

Rin pauses beneath the sacred tree, staring up at its high branches. Sesshoumaru does as well, slipping his hand from hers slowly and positioning himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle gently. Rin smiles, leaning back against him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks him quietly. He sighs, not answering for a moment.

"All those centuries alone." She turns toward him slightly, waiting for him to continue. "After the well was destroyed on our end, inuyasha went mad. It took him a while to calm down. He refused to leave the well for days." He chuckles slighlty. "Now that i think back, i didnt' really either. I always stayed close."

"It took some time to convince inuyasha to leave the well. With the Shikon Jewel gone Inuyasha had no reason to continue in the village. Miroku and Sango ended up settling in the village and i brought inuyasha with me back to our father's realm. After a few adjustments to his attitude and cracking a few heads of some of the more vocal human lords inuyasha managed to settle." He sighs, a slight smile on his face before he looks down at her.

"These past five hundred years i have been so worried about you. The thought of never getting to see you again nearly tore me in two. Not knowing if you were all right nearly drove me mad." He pauses, looking down at her. "Do you know what kept me sane?" He asks quietly. Rin shakes her head. "The thought that some day, maybe not soon but some day, i could be with you here, like this. The chance of doing what i was unwilling to admit to myself at first."

"What was that?" She asks quietly.

"To live with you forever. To have children with you. Even if they were hanyou's, i didn't care. As long as they were ours." At saying this Rin goes still in his arms, turning to put her back against him.

Curious now he glances down at her. "What were you thinking about?" He asks quietly.

"Our children." She says quietly. Sesshoumaru looks down at her but he cannot see her face. Slowly her hand takes his, drawing his palm from her ribs lower, just below her belly button and holding it there. "I was wondering how wonderful it would be to have our child born here, to watch our child play and grow under the sacred tree, the three of us together."

Sesshoumaru dips his head down, his nose brushing her shoulder and catching her scent. As always she smelled of wildflowers, but just beneath it he could detect the change in her scent.

For the first time in his life a full smile spread across his face and he knew he was grinning like a fool. His other hand slid down to join the first for a brief moment before clasping her firmly around the small of her waist and spinning her wildly around in a circle. Thier laughter ringing out through the shrine grounds and up into the boughs of the sacred tree.

Inuyasha and Kagome stand at the corner of the house, peeking around the edge and watching the couple beneath the tree. Inuyasha frowns slightly, watching his brother before glancing down at Kagome.

"What's got him so hyped?" He asks Kagome quietly. She smiles, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and pulling him toward the front door.

"Rin's pregnant." Inuyasha stops short, tugging his hand from Kagome's.

"Really?" Kagome nods.

"Rin told me earlier." Inuyasha suddenly looks cross, glancing back at the corner of the house. Kagome stares at him, confused. "Why do you look upset?" She asked, approaching him. Inuyasha glances at her and Kagome swears he is blushing before he turns away.

"I was kind of hoping..." His voice dies away and Kagome slides her arms around his waist from behind, clinging to his back and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Hoping what?" Inuyasha mumbles something and Kagome frowns.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha huffs slightly, turning to her and blurting it out.

"I was kind of hoping that we would have a kid first." Kagome's eyes widen slightly and her arms fall to her sides.

"Oh." Inuyasha guages her expression critically, his dog like ears falling slightly to droop to the sides.

"So does that mean you don't want to?" He says quietly. Kagome smiles at him slowly, reaching up to tweak one of his ears. She leans in close, so close that Inuyasha blushes again.

"If you really want to, we should hurry up and get to work on that." Inuyasha's eyes widen slightly as Kagome releases his ear, turning and walking into the house, her hips swaying just a bit more in invitation. Glancing back at the corner of the house he smiles slightly following Kagome inside.

Hint hint...lol. again, sorry for the short chapter but it sounded like a good place to end. a bit of happy calm before the storm should we say. And it's gonna be a category five hurricane (at least that's what i'm shooting for). If i start slacking off in any departments, feel free to let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

I know it may seem like it's dragging now but don't worry, it's going to get, at least i hope from your point of views, alot better!

Warning! Old Friends and New Enemies appear, with some happiness, sadness, and drama thrown in throughout the rest of the story. Hope you like!

Chapter Six

When Inutaisho finds them, Sesshoumaru and Rin are still beneath the sacred tree. They are sitting now, Sesshoumaru's back to the sacred tree with Rin sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest. They seem deep in discussion about something but stop when they see Inutaisho approaching. Rin's expression barely flinches when she sees the blood plattered on his outfit, the black pants hiding the blood stains well. Inutaisho's red top, though it is red, does nothing to hide them. He stops near them, kneeling down and sitting on one of the exposed roots of the tree.

"Was your hunting well?" Sesshoumaru asks casually. Inutaisho nods.

"Got them all except for the leader. Damn woman fled before i could catch her." Rin frowns.

"A woman? As in a human woman?" Inutaisho nods, glancing around casually.

"From what i was able to tell." He looks up at the tree, his eyes lost in memories. "I never knew this tree would grow so big." Rin frowns.

"What do you mean?" Inutaisho grins.

"I planted this tree when it was just a sapling. I brought the seed from the continent many centuries ago." He pauses. "Though looking back, if i had known what would originally happen here, i might have changed my mind." Rin glances back at Sesshoumaru and he nods toward the patch of the tree that was free of bark.

"This is the very spot where Inuyasha was pinned to the tree by the miko Kikyou for fifty years." Sesshoumaru says quietly. Rin nods.

"I remember KAgome telling me about it."

"So," Inutaisho breaks in. "What are you too so deep in conversation about before i got here?" Rin and Sesshoumaru both smile, Sesshoumaru's hands sliding down Rin's stomach for the hundredth time.

"What we will be naming our child." Inutaisho nods, smiling. Both look at him in surprise.

"Aren't you surprised?" Sesshoumaru asks. Inutaisho shakes his head.

"No, not in the least." Sesshoumaru and Rin both frown. Inutaisho laughs, tapping his nose. "Don't feel offended son, but i still have a far better nose than you so. I've know for a few days now. I just wanted you two to figure it out on your own." Sessoumaru scowls slightly and Rin laughs. Inutashio just shakes his head.

"So, what are your choices?"

Several miles away, up the slope of Mount Fiji a lone woman climbs up the rockly slope, muttering to herself. Her once neat dress, much like the fuedal era clothing with a touch of the modern era, are splashed with blood. She grumbles, kicking her flowing black skirt higher up her legs and digging in the heels of her sandals into the loose gravel. Her shirt, once maticulous and a crisp white, is now splotched with large drops of blood.

"Damn, i knew i should have killed her then. I never should have given Inutaisho or his son the chance to get here." She grumbles, finally reaching the cave she sought.

She studies the cave carefully, noticing the large blood drops, though old, still on the floor. A thick, large pool of old, dried blood still sits in the back corner where that female demon had been. Smiling triumphantly the woman withdraws a small bottle of water from her pack on her back, carefully pouring it over the dried blood. After using a stick to make sure the water was absorbed the woman withdraws several white pieces of cloth of various sizes, mopping up the blood. As each cloth is pure red she folds it neatly, careful not to squeeze any of the blood out, before laying them neatly in a box.

After retrieving as much blood as she can she rises, happily putting the box in her pack and heaving the pack onto her back and leaving the cave.

"All i needed i now have." She murmers to herself, looking up at the higher elevations of the mountain. "Now to set the stage."

Back at the shrine a shiver runs through Rin's body and the two males stop, both noticing her reaction.

"Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru asks gently. She nods, carefully rising from his lap.

"I think i'm going to go in and take a nap for a while." Sesshoumaru goes to rise but she stops him. "I'll be alright. Stay here and talk with your father more." He nods, sitting back as he watches her head for the house.

Sessoumaru notes that she moves slower, her once smooth walk now faltering occassionally. Looking up he notices his father watching her too. Once she is inside he looks down at his son.

"You really have to watch her closely son." Sesshoumaru frowns.

"I plan on it, but why?" Inutaisho sighs.

"During all your long years, do ever recall seeing a pregnant demon just walking around?" Sesshoumaru thinks back then shakes his head.

"Actually, no. Not even in the main household." Inutaisho nods.

"There's a reason for that. When a demon is with child like Rin is, they become perfect targets for anyone who would hurt them." Sesshoumaru sits up, slightly alarmed as his father continues. "When female demons are with child, thier demonic powers are cut severly. I would not be surprised if Rin couldn't even transform into her full dog demon state."

"Leaving her open to attack by pretty much any demon or human in the region." Inutaisho nods.

"Including that woman i saw today."

"Someone has to go hunt her down and kill her." Sesshoumaru says firmly. Inutaisho nods.

"Who though?" Sesshoumaru sighs.

"I can't go. I'm not asking Inuyasha to leave Kagome behind. You are to high profile to go. You go anywhere and people and demons alike know it." Sesshoumaru says seriously. Inutaisho cracks a smile.

"It sucks being popular." Sesshoumaru stops in mid thought, turning to his father. They both keep a straight face for a second then both crack up. Inutaisho claps his son on the shoulder.

"Don't fret to much on it, son. I know someone i can get ahold of. You just go and follow your mate. You look like you could use as much of a nap as she could." Sesshoumaru smiles slightly and nods, rising and disappearing into the house.

Inutaisho watches his son disappear into the house and looks back up into the tree, his mind racing as his fingers drum a rythem into the bark.

"Now where would that kitsune be right about now?" He thinks aloud.

Three days pass by without incident, everyone at the shrine quite thankful for the respite. By the weekend Rin is fully healed and as they all sit to breakfast that morning Inutaisho keeps glancing at the clock. After several minutes of this and Inuyasha's ears twitching irritably he finally speaks up.

"What is up with you pop?" Inuyasha comments as he waves his fork in the air. Inutaisho is about to answer when there is a knock at the door. Kagome picks up a demonic presence at the door and goes to rise but Inutaisho waves her to her seat.

"Don't worry, i know who it is. i've been exprecting him." The four look confused at each other as Inutaisho disappears from the room. They all listen as the door opens and Inutaisho greets the guest. Kagome and Inuyasha frown as they hear the greeting returned and Inuyasha snifs the air slightly, his frown deepening.

"Do you know who it is Inuyasha?" Suddenly Inuyasha grins widely, canine's showing.

"Well i'll be. I never even thought that he would live this long." Kagome frowns as Inutaisho re enters the room, followed by a tall, slim demon. Bright orange-red hair is bound back in a ponytail, elf like ears clearly evident. Kagome stares at him a second, then her eyes widen in surprise.

"Shippo?" The demon chuckles, nodding slightly.

"Hi Kagome." Inuyasha suddenly jumps up, beside Shippo in an instant and knocking him soundly with a fist atop the head. Shippo scowls at Inuyasha, shaking his head slightly.

"How did i know you would do that." The group laughes, Sesshoumaru and Rin studying the fox demon carefully. They had only had brief times with the Kitsune back in the Fuedal era, and they both study him now.

The kitsune is dressed in casual clothes, a clean pair of slacks and a polo shirt. Rin dimmly recalls him being short, much like a child but that is long gone now. The kitsune nearly stands as tall as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. A bright red tail, which Rin vagely remembers being quite bushy, is now much longer and sleek, like a dogs tail. His child like face is gone, replaced more with the slimmer, more knowledgable with the time that had passed.

As they study the Kitsune the fox demon turns to them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He says, bowing his head slightly. Sesshoumaru laughs.

"Drop the lord Shippo." Slightly surprised by Sesshoumaru's change Shippo nods once more, smiling slightly as he turns to Rin. He stares at her blankly a moment and Rin smiles.

"It's me, Shippo. Rin." Shippo stares at her a moment more so Rin gathers some of her hair in a ponytail and sticking it to the side of her head. Everyone at the table laughs as recognition suddenly dawns on Shippo's face and he laughs.

"Rin! You're a demon though." Rin nods, letting her hair fall.

"It's a long story."

Sorry, it looks like it's another short chapter for you all. But have no fear, some longer ones are ahead. I'll try to kick this short chapter habit soon!...))


	7. Chapter 7

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Seven

"So, not that i'm not happy to see you again, Shippo, but why are you here?" Shippo sits back in his chair, crossing his ankles underneath the table and stabbing a thumb at Inutaisho.

"You pop sent for me." Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow at the kitsune for refuring to Inutaisho like that but the dog demon didnt' seem to mind. "He said he could use some help and asked me to come stick around the shrine for a while." The four look to Inutaisho and he nods.

"I did call the kitsune here. I wanted someone that could stay here around the shrine all the time. I can't stay here forever, i have the southern borders to look after. I dont doubt your capabilities, you two..." He adds in quickly at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's dark looks "...but i wanted another here just in case." Inuyasha mumbles something under his breath and Sesshoumaru only rolls his eyes.

The miko kneels over her fire, poking it lightly with a stick to keep the flames alive against the cold of the higher elevations. Only the crunching of snow behind her lets her know that someone approaches. Glancing up she sees her mistress gliding across the snow.

The demoness stands tall, quite regal looking and slim, her long, flowing steel gray hair nearly down to the ground and bound in a long, tightly woven braid. Cold eyes study the miko as she turns, bowing low before her mistress.

"Do you have everything you need?" The miko rises, sitting up and keeping her eyes from looking up at her lady.

"Yes mistress." Though she cannot see it she knows the demoness nods.

"Good. Be ready. I have some final things to take care of then we shall be ready. Rest up, you will need your strength to fight thier miko. She is powerfull. It will take some time to finish what i have to do. Be ready when i call." The miko nods, again bowing low.

"Yes mistress." And with a flurry of snow, she is gone.

Despite the constant lookout the three dog demons and one kitsune keep, the next few months are peaceful. Few demons make any moves to attack humans or the shrine, each beaten soundly and quickly.

As time progresses, though, Rin grows slowly but steadily weaker. Four months into the pregnancy Rin spent most of her time in the house, hardly ever stepping outside. Sesshoumaru is a constant shadow to her, watching over his mate with increasing worry. Inutaisho returns from the southern borders every few weeks to check on things. Shippo, having made himself home on the shrine grounds, is a silent reminder of the threat that still looms. unseen.

One day Inuyasha and Kagome are out in the garden, enjoying a warm cloudless day when they see Sesshoumaru guiding Rin out into the garden with them. Her hands shake slightly as she clutches Sesshoumaru's hand and she walks slowly, head down from the glaring sun.

Inuyasha rises from where he sits beside Kagome, the young miko sliding over on the padded bench to make room for Rin. She sits down in the shade, smiling at the others.

"So, look who came out to join us." Inuyasha remarks, no harshness in his voice. Rin chuckles.

"I couldn't pass up a beautiful day like this." Kagome leans over and pats the demonesses hand lightly.

"It will do you good. We're glad your out here with us." Sesshoumaru seats himself on a stone beside the bench, Inuyasha leaning against a tree nearby as they continue thier conversation.

While they are talking Inuyasha keeps shooting worried glances at Rin. The female demon appears exhausted, dark circles under her eyes only accentuated by the paleness of her skin. Her arms look incredibly thin despite the somewhat large bulge of her belly. One hand rests against it, the other thin hand resting on the arm rest of the bench. Her hair hangs limply down her back, woven into a loose braid. Her ears twitch slighlty but show hardly any life.

After several minutes Sesshoumaru glances around him, spotting a small but bright flower behind him. Leaning back he plucks the delicate flower, studying it a moment before slowly bringing it up to hold before Rin. She stares off into the distance, not seeming to notice it until Sesshoumaru touches her hand. She had not moved or spoken since before she had come out to the gardens and now she states distantly out into space, her eyes almost looking glossy. Sesshoumaru leans close, reaching to take her hand.

"Rin?" She doesn't respond at first, then turns to look at him slowly. She forces a small smile.

"I'm all right. I think i will go take a short nap upstairs." He nods, about to rise when she pats his hand.

"Stay here, it's all right." He nods reluctantly, watching as she slowly rises.

Sesshoumaru watches her go, rising to his feet swiftly when Rin falters. She stops, weaving slightly on her feet and Inuyasha pushes himself away from the tree.

"Sis?" He calls to her, a nickname he had started calling her shortly after Shippo had arrived. She doesn't respond, only turns toward them. Her eyes lock on Sesshoumaru and she raises a hand out to him, opening her mouth as if to call him before her body suddenly goes slack, Rin collapsing to the ground like a puppet's whos strings were cut suddenly.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are there instantly, thier cries of alarm alerting the kitsune across the yard. Shippo comes running as Kagome rises, bolting to where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are kneeling over the prone Rin. Inuyasha steps aside to let Kagome in and Kagome immediately presses her fingers to Rin's neck, checking her pulse.

"Her pulse is weak." She says, more to herself. She lays her ear against Rin's chest as she places a hand gently on Rin's forehead. Her brow furrows immediately and Sesshoumaru's heart skips a beat.

"Her lungs sound strained and her temperature is through the roof." She glances up at Sesshoumaru. "We need to get her upstairs now."

The demoness watches, content as the miko does her work. The miko, hand folded together and eyes closed, continues to chant in a language unknown to the demoness. The miko's shield around them prevents even the snow from falling on them, the fire crackling merrily before the miko despite the dark deed the miko performs.

After several minutes the miko finishes the chant, her hands relaxing to lay in her lap.

"Is it done?" The demoness asks. The miko nods.

"The first is completed." The demoness nods.

"How long will it last?"

"Five days." Smiling, the demoness lays a clawed hand atop the miko's head gently.

"You've done well, miko Mitsuki,."

"You honor me, mistress. I do my best to serve you." The demoness nods, backing away slowly.

"We will give her one week after the five days end before begining again. No need for her to die. Yet." Miko Mitsuki nods as her mistress fades into the flying snow.

Inutaisho arrives at the shrine that evening and changes, walking slowly across the grounds toward the home. Almost immediately he senses the heavy mood in the air around the house. He knocks briefly before letting himself inside.

His son's and Shippo look up as he comes in and he immediately notices the absence of Rin and Kagome.

"What's happened?" Sesshoumaru rises, motioning his father to follow.

Once they are at the bottom of the stairs. Inutaisho immediately notices how strained his son looks, more so than usual.

"Is it Rin?" Inutaisho asks. Sesshoumaru nods.

"She wanted to come outside this afternoon so i took her out to the gardens. After a while out in the gardens with Inuyasha, Kagome, and I she said she wanted to go back inside but she never made it back into the house. She colapsed before i could get to her." He explains as he climbs the stairs. "I would appreciate it if you would look in on her." Sesshoumaru says quietly, stopping outside her door. Inutaisho nods once, laying his hand on his son's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll see what i can do."

Once he shuts the door behind him he studies the pair at the bed.

Rin is sitting up, proped up with several pillows behind her back. She is wearing only a simple, long night shirt, the blankets thrown back so she lies uncovered. Kagome sits on the edge of the bed, holding a large damp washcloth against Rin's skin, shifting it from her forehead to her cheeks to her neck and back. When Kagome meets his gaze he is slightly alarmed at how grim she looks.

"She has a high fever." Kagome whispers as Inutaisho approaches. Inutaisho kneels at the bedside, taking one of Rin's hands. Her skin, even to a demon such as him, radiated intense heat against his fingers. He leans forward, running the backs of his fingers down Rin's temple. The demoness opens her eyes slowly and her eyes are glazed over.

"Inutaisho." She says, her voice weak. He smiles slightly.

"Hi kid." Her eyes drift closed again and her head tips to the side. Kagome sighs, letting the washcloth drop.

"She's been slipping in and out of sleep since we brought her up here." She says worriedly. "I've tried to get her fever down but nothing seems to be working. I'm afraid that if this keeps up..." Her voice dies and she sighs. Inutaisho rises, turning toward the door. "Inutaisho?" He glances over his shoulder as he opens the door.

"I know someone who could help. I have to find her though. I'll be back soon." Kagome nods, picking up the washcloth again as Rin begins to toss in her sleep.

Inutaisho shuts the door behind him, his eyes closed as he leans back against the door and rubbing his temples. He lets out a sigh, his thoughts on what is behind him in the room.

I have never seen a demon take fever like this, especially this quickly. Something is very wrong here. He thinks as he straightens. When he opens his eyes he sees his son standing before him. The look on Sesshoumaru's face tells all and Inutaisho sighs again.

"I won't lie son. I have no idea what to do. I'm going to go find an old family friend, i think she still lives in this area. If i find her and bring her here, she might be able to help. I can say this, there is something very wrong here. Someone is behind this."


	8. Chapter 8

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Eight

Inutaisho stares up at the modest home on the quiet street, checking the paper in his hand once more. The hastily scribbled writing verifies what he sees and he takes a deep breath, knocking on the door.

After several moments the light above the door turns on and a tall, slim woman opens the door. She studies the demon standing before her and slowly smiles.

"Why, if it isn't the Lord of the West himself."

As the sun dawns Kagome is awoken by a hand on her shoulder. Looking up quickly she sees Inutaisho standing over her, a relieved smile on his face. Behind him she can see a demoness studying the room, appearing bored. The door behind her is open and she can see Sesshoumaru sitting slouched in a chair in the hall.

"Kagome, go sleep for a while." Instead Kagome turns to Rin. Rin is still asleep, tossing slightly and moaning. Sweat beads her forehead and her breathing is quicker.

"Who is she?" Kagome asks guardedly. The demoness smiles, pushing Inutaisho aside slightly and extending a hand.

"My name is Suiki. I'm a demon midwife." Kagome shakes the hand and rises, giving Suiki room. Inutaisho escorts Kagome out and shuts the door behind him.

"Can we trust her with Rin?" Kagome asks quietly. Inutaisho nods, gesturing down to his son.

"She is the one who delivered Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both." Hearing his name Sesshoumaru wakes, stunned to see his father and Kagome standing over him.

"What happened? Is Rin alright?" He says hurriedly. Inutaisho smiles, pushing Kagome gently toward her room down the hall before guiding his son toward the stairs, his quiet voice explaining everything.

When Inutaisho comes back into the room the demoness midwife is sitting at Rin's bedside. A small incense burns at Rin's side, perched atop the bedside table. She does not look up at Inutaisho shuts the door behind him.

"You were right, someone or something is definitally manipulating her." Inutaisho sighs.

"Is there anything you can do?" She shakes her head.

"Only you and your sons can save her now. Find the one who is doing this to her and kill that being. That and only that will stop this."

"What does This entail?" He asks curiously, stopping at the demoness's side.

"I've only seen this done a handful of times before, even in my long years. I'm surprised anyone in this time era even knows of it." She says more to herself than to the dog demon beside her. Turning, she addresses him. "It is a five seal curse." He frowns.

"I've never heard of it." He states. She nods once.

"It was not widely used, even back in my day. What it does, basically, is it weakens the victim in five stages." She gestures to Rin. "The fever is the first. Four more stages will follow. If she can survive through all five it will be a miracle."

"What about the pup?" He asks quietly. She turns, placing a hand on Rin's midrif.

"Only it's father's blood protects it. This curse is based on using the victims blood. True the pup carries her blood, but it also carries the fathers. That almost nullifies the effects. But the more weakened the mother becomes, the weaker the pup becomes. It's a double edge." She says softly before rising. "The incnese will calm her sleep. Try to keep her cool as much as you can and wait. That's all that can be done. The five seal curses only last five days. Five days from now i will return to check on her." Inutaisho nods, following Suiki downstairs.

The group waits until Inutaisho has shown the demoness out before asking questions. Sesshoumaru immediately leaves, disappearing out the door without a sound.

Once outside Sesshoumaru heads for the garden. Standing under the tree Kagome and Rin had been sitting under the previous day, Sesshoumaru stares up into the tree boughs overhead, his mind racing.

Slowly he turns to the house, his eyes quickly finding Rin's window. The window is open a crack and he, without thinking, suddenly leaps up onto the roof, light footfals on the roof marking his passage to her window. At least my brother had something right back then. He thinks idly as he slides her window open. He slides though the window, sliding it shut before settling himself slowly on the bed beside Rin.

As his weight settles on the matress Rin's eyes open slowly.

"Hello my love." He whispers to her. She smiles slowly.

"Hi." Her voice, weak and slightly strained, gives him a small comphort. Reaching up he cups her cheek with his hand, his fingers threading into her hair. Her eyes close at his touch and her smile widens a little.

After a moment he lets go and rises.

"I'll let you rest now. i just came to check on you." She clutches his hand, her pale fingers wrapping around his hand.

"Please stay here." He hesitates, then nods. She slowly shifts over on the bed then pats the mattress beside her.

"Are you sure?" He asks. She nods. He sheds his outer shirt, draping it over the nearby chair before stretching out on the bed with her. Slowly he stretches out an arm, wrapping it around her waist just below the swell of the child within her. He rests his head against her chest, his forehead brushing her shoulder. Her hands stroke his shoulder and run through his hair slowly, lovingly.

"I love the child within me with all my heart, but i truly regret the weakness in me that is keeping us apart so much lately." She whispers to him. "Being with you, like this, gives me strength."

"Then i shall not leave your side until our child is born." He says to her, leaning his head down to kiss her belly lightly. She smiles and leans her head back against the pillows, her eyes drifting closed.

Sesshoumaru listens as his mate's breathing slows as she falls asleep and he has to resist the urge to cling to her like a frightened child. Inside, he felt like a frightened child.

I could mot bear to lose you, my love. He thinks in his mind as he follows his mate into sleep.

Sorry, another short one. I try to keep you all on your toes...is it working? LOL


	9. Chapter 9

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

When the world gives you lemons, make lemonade right? LOL...Warning, here be a lemon!

Chapter Nine

Kagome walks as quietly as she can up the stairs, letting her feet find their own way in the dark as she walks toward Rin's room. The basin of water she carries sloshes slightly against the sides of the bowl but doesn't spill over. The door is slightly adjar and she peers in. She starts slightly when she sees two figures in the bed. She turns back, pushing the door open slightly and smiling at Rin. The demoness is awake, watching Kagome come in. Kagome doesn't speak, trading the old water for the new and is about to leave when she feels a clawed hand on her arm. Rin lets her arm go and points toward the blanket at the foot of the bed before pointing at Sesshoumaru curled up beside her. Kagome nods, retrieving the blanket before draping it over the sleeping Lord. He stirs once but doesn't wake, his arms tightening around Rin slightly before loosening in sleep once more. Rin strokes his hair slowly as her eyes drift closed and Kagome smiles, retrieving the water basin she had set down and departing the room.

Downstairs she joins Inuyasha on the couch.

"So where's Shippo?" He nods toward the door.

"Mentioned something about settling in for the night. How is Rin?"

"She's doing a little better. Sesshoumaru is with her now." Inuyasha nods, Kagome watching him. He is completely immersed in a video game, the volume muted and his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration. Kagome smiles slightly and leans against him but the hanyou doesn't react. Kagome's hand slides across his stomach and up, stroking his shirt against his chest slowly. His fingers on the buttons hesitate and he pretends to ignore her but Kagome doesn't miss the slight smile on his lips. Kagome rises onto her knees on the couch beside him, leaning forward and running a hand through his hair, her other hand stroking his chest lightly as she plants quick, light kisses down his neck.

"I'm going to reach a save point in this game in a minute." He says, his voice pleading. Kagome chuckles huskily, continuing to plant light kisses on his jaw, her tongue flicking out occassionally to taste his skin.

"Think you'll make it there?" She whispers. Inuyasha bites back a whimper and Kagome smiles.

The screen flashes three times, signaling he had reached the saved point and he snorts, immediately dropping the game controller and turning to her. She smiles innocently, leaning so close to him before leaning forward again, passing his mouth and returning to his neck. He grips her arms, careful of his talons, as she continues to plant kisses down his neck and down to his collarbone. She traces his collarbone with light, feathery kisses before following his throat up. He lifts his chin to give her better access to his throat and she smiles slightly as she works her way up. She can feel his heart beating wildly under her lips and she hesitates before nipping at his neck just beneath his jawbone lightly with her teeth.

Inuyasha's answering growl sends shivers down Kagome's back and he suddenly pushes her back onto the couch. He lies atop her, pushing her weight into the soft couch cushions. He stares down at her before kissing her fiercely, following her idea and trailing kisses down her neck as his hands easily undo the buttons of her shirt.

"Woman, you will be the death of me someday if you keep that up." She sighs as his mouth moves down to her collarbone, one of his hands sliding around her back to try to unhook her bra with one hand.

"Then we shall die together." This makes him pause and he lifts his head, studying her as his hand leaves her back. Kagome stares at him a second, then her eyes widen. "Oh, i'm sorry...i..." He shakes his head slightly, moving up to her face once more.

"The past it the past." He says quietly. "That's all over now." She studies him, on hand reaching up to toy with a lock of his hair.

"May i ask how she passed?" Inuyasha relaxes against her, his head lowering to rest his forehead against her shoulder a moment.

"Our group, along with Sesshoumaru and Kikyou, fought Naraku after you and Rin disappeared down the well. Kikyou used her arrows to purify his heart, then him. After that Sesshoumaru disappeared for a time. Kikyou returned to the village with Sango and Miroku and the rest of our group. After a time she simply stopped taking the souls of the dead. She let herself pass and Kaede returned her ask to her grave site." Kagome nods, her heart aching for him. She didn't ask where he had been during that time. Sesshoumaru had told her what had happened after she and Rin had disappeared down the well.

Suddenly feeling the urge to lighten the mood, she reaches up, lightly stroking her hands up and down one of his ears slowly, letting her fingers lightly brush the base of the ear a moment. Inuyasha lifts his head slowly, staring at her. She tugs on one lock of his hair lightly.

"Lighten up dog boy." She whispers, her voice coy. He smiles slightly, a mischevious grin she knows so well. He suddenly grins.

"Well, i'm heading to bed." He suddenly leaps up, swiftly padding from the room. Kagome stares after him a second then smiles, rising from the couch and shutting of the game before following him toward their bedroom.

She smiles, shutting the door behind her and leaning her back against it.

Inuyasha is leaning back on the bed, propped up by the pillows and watching her with hungry eyes. The primal, needy look in his eyes makes her shiver and his smile widens a little. He had shed his shirt already but kept his light weight, every day pants on.

Kagome smiles sightly, slowly shedding the already unbuttoned shirt and letting it drop to the floor. He watches her, unmoving as she slowly unzips the side zipper of her knee length skirt, letting is slide down her slim hips to the floor. She steps out of it and is at the foot of the bed. Inuyasha continues to watch her, his fingers threaded together behind his head.

In only her underwear now Kagome climbs up onto the bed, crawling on her hands and knees up to Inuyasha, kneeling between his spread legs. She smiles as she plants her hands on either side of his chest, lowering herself enough to hover her body just above his.

"Talk to me." She whispers. A flicker of confusion passes over his face and he smiles slightly.

"I had a interesting day with father today." He states. She nods, encouraging him to go on and she slowly draws the fingertips of one hand down the side of his ribs, stopping at his slim waist.

"Really now?" She says, watching with rising pleasure as his breath quickens.

"We ran into a demon." He replies, his voice soundling slightly breathless as Kagome sits back, running her hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants.

"What kind of demon?" She encourages him as she stares at him, slowly unhooking the button to his pants. He has to think a moment before answering.

"A snake demon." The sound of a zipper nearly undoes his thinking and he sees Kagome smiling knowingly. "It seemed to recognize father."

"Interesting." She says as she ever so slowly slides his pants down, working her way slowly down his legs. She lets her fingers trail down the outside of his legs, watching his legs begin to tremble as she reaches his ankles.

"I left them behind and went off by myself to..." His voice dies away as Kagome rises onto her knees, letting the pants dangle from her fingers before tossing them to the floor behind her.

"What did you do by yourself?" She asks suggestively as she reaches behind her back, slowly unhooking her bra and discarding it somewhere behind her near his pants. He stares at her, his hands now at his sides and itching to grab her. She smiles, leaning down to kiss one ankle slowly. He is beyond talking now, his breath hitching in his chest each time Kagome's lips touch his skin. Her hands slowly work their way up the outside of his legs as she crawls ever so slowly up to kneel between his legs, her hands toying with the silk of his boxers lightly.

The evidence of his arousal is there, straining against the boxers and Kagome slowly touches him, running her fingers lightly over the bulge.

He growls deep in his chest and she smiles wider, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips as she slowly drags the silk down from his hips.

Halfway down his legs he suddenly leans forward, gripping her arm and pulling her up his body while kicking off the boxers. She lays flat atop him, his manhood pressing into her stomach making her own passion rise considerably.

"You're enjoying this far to much." He growls in a low, husky voice. She chuckles and nods as he flips them both over on the bed, Inuyasha laying atop her. One hand finds one of her breasts, toying with it gently as his other hand slides between them, toying with the lace edge of her panties. Her breath catches as one of his fingers press against her through the panties. Without even thinking she lifts her hips to him, begging him silently. He smiles, his mouth tracing down the side of her neck. His fingers slide under the top of her panties, pulling them down just enough so he can reach her. Careful of his talons he finds her center and within moments Kagome is trembling under his touch. Her hands are on his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin as his fingers move, slowly but confindently agianst her core.

"Inuyasha." She whispers and he smiles, his hand leaving her breast and sliding down her side to her stomach, his other hand leaving her to grip her panties. With both hands he slides them down her legs, Kagome willingly lifting one leg, then the other so he can get them off quicker.

Both naked now Inuyasha runs his talons lightly up the inside of her legs and up her hips. His lips find her belly button, his tongue slipping in and out in one quick motion before following his hands up. Kagome almost writhes beneath him as his mouth finds one nipple, sucking and teasing gently before shifting to the other. Her hands thread into his hair as her body begs for more. "Inuyasha." She whispers, her voice more urgent now. He looks up.

"Now?" He asks. She nods, sitting up enough to capture his lips with hers. He positions himself over her, his hands threading into her hair as he slowly lowers himself into her.

Kagome has to break the kiss to take in a shuddering breath as Inuyasha begins to slip into her. She can tell that he is holding himself back and she lifts her head his shoulder, nipping the skin hard but not enough to draw blood. He stills over her, glancing at her. She growls back at him, the sound sounding foreign coming from her but she can see an answering primal need in his eyes. She wraps her legs around his hips, lifting her hips to him as he pushes completely into her in one, swift thrust. She nearly cries out in pleasure at his sweet invasion but only a moan escapes her. Inuyasha holds still for a moment, letting her body adjust around him before he begins to move within her.

Kagome eagerly meets him thrust for thrust, letting him set the tempo of thier lovemaking. As his movements quicken Inuyasha leans back, slipping a hand under her hips and lifting her hips higher to allow him deeper into her. With his other hand he grips Kagome's wrist, pinning it near her head as her free hand grips his hair tightly in her passion.

Their climaxes hit them at the same time, Kagome's hand slipping from his hair to grip the sheet beneath her as Inuyasha thrust into her one more time before going still, his body tense and trembling above her.

Both breathless and trembling Inuyasha collapses onto the bed beside her, reluctantly withdrawing himself from the warmth of her body. Kagome rolls onto her side to face him, smiling widely. He looks over at her from where he lies on his back, smiling slightly.

Kagome suddenly rolls over, rising nude from the bed and walking around the bed. Inuyasha watches her, her pale skin almost seeming to glow in the darkness, her hips swaying seductively as she stops in the bathroom doorway. She glances at him over her shoulder one eyebrow raised before disappearing to the bathroom, the light flicking on. He remains on the bed a moment until he hears the shower turn on and he grins, sliding from the bed and heading for the bathroom door.

I'm still kind of new at writing this kind of material so if anyone has any suggestions or comments, i'd love to hear them! Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Okay, for those who don't like mushy scenes, you might as well skip this chapter. I'll try and make it seem like you didnt' miss much. For those who do like mushy scenes, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Inutaisho lets himself into the house three days later, the quiet of the house slightly disturbing him. It is almost near noon and the house is dead quiet.

As he strides through the house he catches the sound of voices upstairs and climbs the stairs two at a time.

Inuyasha and Shippo are leaning against the wall outside Rin's room, both looking solemn. When they see him the nod a greeting.

"Did something happen to Rin?" He asks quietly. Inuyasha nods.

"Her fever broke this morning. Brother and Kagome are in there right now." Inutaisho nods, leaning against the wall next to Shippo, content on waiting.

Inside Rin's room Kagome helps Rin sit up, the demoness trembling slightly.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Kagome asks. Rin nods reassuringly.

"I'm feeling better all ready." She says quietly. Kagome nods, laying a hand agianst Rin's stomach.

"How's the child?" She asks quietly. Rin smiles a little wider, laying a hand atop Kagome's.

"He's fine." Kagome smiles, rising and passing Sesshoumaru on her way out the door.

Out in the hallway Kagome smiles reassuringly.

"She's going to be fine. She's looking better already. She's actually quite hungry." Inutaisho nods.

"That's a good sign. I'll help you make breakfast." Inuyasha glances at his pop once before clapping Shippo on the shoulder.

"Hey Shippo, I found a new video game i want to show you."

Sesshoumaru listens as the group outside the door leaves before turning to Rin. She is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at her toes.

"Rin?" Her ear twitches and she looks up. Her skin is looking rosier by the minute, her eyes clear as they focus on him. He smiles and she does as well. He crosses the room, joining her on the bed.

"I'm glad you're better, love." He whispers, running a hand down her back slowly. Beneath the cloth he can feel how thin she has gotten. She leans against him, her head fitting under his chin.

Rin perches atop the toilet seat, only her eyes moving as she watches Sesshoumaru adjust the shower water for her. Once satisfied with the temperature he turns to her.

"It is ready when ever you're ready to get in." She nods, rising slowly and using the wall for support. He watches, concern evident in his eyes.

"Can you wash on your own?" She hesitates, then turns to him. She leans against him, letting her full weight rest against the warm wall of his chest.

"Come in with me." She says quietly. He nods, quickly undressing himself before stepping under the water. She slowly lets her robe drop, moving as quickly as she can to step out of the cool air and into the shower. As he closes the shower curtain behind him the air, heated by the hot water, instantly encompasses them both.

They switch places, Sesshoumaru letting her lean against him as she relaxes beneath the water spray. Her back is to him, his arms resting lightly around her. He watches as she lifts her hands into the spray a moment, then she turns toward him.

The feel of thier bodies moving agianst one another under the hot water nearly undoes him but he clamps down firmly on his lust. She is too weak. He thinks fiercely to himself. Rin rests one hand against his upper arm as she leans back, wetting her hair under the spray. When he straightens again she looks up at him, concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asks. He sighs and then she notices. Doubt suddenly crosses her face and she goes to move away but he stops her.

"It's all right. Ignore it." He says gently. She hesitates.

"What about..." He smiles crookedly and just shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it." He insistes, instead using one hand to reach behind her for the shampoo.

Kagome slips into the room as quietly as she can, pausing when she sees it empty. Hearing the shower running she smiles slightly before setting the tray of food down on the small bedside table before heading for the bed.

After quickly stripping the bed and replacing the sheets and folding the blankets so they lay stacked at the foot of the bed Kagome gathers up the discarded sheets and leaves, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru finishes working the shampoo through Rin's hair before sliding his hand up between her shoulders and leaning her back, supporting her. The swell of thier child rubs against his side and he smiles slightly. His free hand slips down Rin's side to rest against where their child lies within her and her hands pause in thier work of rinsing out her hair. She glances at him but he only smiles slightly, shaking his head.

Once done he quickly retrieves her robe, drapping it around her before allowing her to step out of the shower. Instantly the smell of food greets them and Rin's stomach growls so loud Sesshoumaru can hear it. He laughs as Rin blushes slighty.

After wrapping the robe firmly around her Rin leaves the bathroom with Sesshoumaru in tow. Sesshoumaru pauses outside the door, studying the bed as Rin nearly tackles the bedside table. She sits on the edge of the bed, pulling the tray into her lap and digging in. Sesshoumaru sits in the chair near the bed, lost in thought as his mate eats for the first time in a week.

After some time a plate half full of eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, and toast is waved under his nose and he glances up at her. She is standing over him, smiling down at him.

"You need to eat too." He shakes his head, gently pushing the plate away.

"I've already eaten earlier." He lies. She knows he does and scowls at him, thrusting the plate at him again. He sighs, taking only the toast from the plate. Happy with the compromise she sits again.

"What are you thinking about?" He glances up at her again, mouth full of toast. Not wanting to sound like a fool with his mouth full he merely frowns at her questioningly. She giggles but takes the hint and waits for him to finish chewing.

"What we should name the child." He says quietly.

"How is it usually done?" Rin asks quietly.

"Back in my time, the father was the one who named the child." He says quietly, watching her reaction. Her face seems to fall slightly and her hands find thier way to her middle. "So i guess it is safe to say that you can name the child." This makes her frown.

"But i thought that..." He shushes her with a light kiss on the forehead.

"I did say that." He begins. "But we aren't exactly in my time, are we." She stares at him a second before suddenly smiling widely.

"I can name the child?" She asks. He nods.

"As long as you don't name it something odd." She chuckles and nods.

"I already have some ideas."

I know it's another short one and i'm sorry but i felt it was a good time to write this scene. If my chapters are too short overall, please feel free to let me know so i can correct that. Thank you all for your time!


	11. Chapter 11

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Just a quick note, please forgive the time lapses between postings, i'm having internet connection problems at home so i have to go to the library to get the internet. I will try to post as often as i can so please bear with me!

Chapter Eleven

Inutaisho stands beside his son, Inuyasha leaning back against the house as the two men watch the two women across the yard. Kagome and Rin saunter across the yard, stopping occassionally so Rin can pick a stray flower.

"It's almost the end of the week." Inutaisho comments quietly. Inyasha nods. "Has he told her about the curse yet?" Inuyasha nods again.

"They talked about it a few days ago. She kept reassuring him and he seemed to believe it but Kagome admitted to me yesterday that Rin is pretty scared." Inutaisho nods, his golden eyes studying his two daughter in laws.

Kagome's shorts accent her long, slim legs. Her long sleeved, loose shirt shifts slightly whenever a breeze brushes her body, tugging her hair into her face as she turns to look at the two leaning against the wall. Her eyes seem to sparkle and Inutaisho glances between Kagome and Inuyasha. He merely sighs, shaking his head. Inuyasha looks over at him then looks away, assuming a scowl on his face. Across the yard Kagome laughs, turning to answer Rin's confused question as Inutaisho merely shakes his head again.

"You can't keep anything from me." He says quietly. Inuyasha merely grunts then glances sidelong at his father.

"We're not sure." He says quietly. "Even i can't tell yet." Inutaisho chuckles, tapping his nose once more before leaving the wall and heading across the yard toward the women.

Rin watches as Inutaisho crosses the yard and smiles a greeting as he stops beside them. Kagome waves at him from where she kneels nearby, pulling a few errant weeds from the flower bed.

"I'm stealing her Kagome." She waves again, one hand covered in dirt.

"Go right ahead." He chuckles, slipping a hand around her waist and guiding Rin away, toward the shade of a nearby tree and the bench beneath it.

As she sits he stands over her, staring down at her as she sighs.

"Thank you." She says quietly, one hand reaching up to cover her eyes against the glare of the sun even though they are in the shade.

"How bad is it?" He asks, kneeling beside her. She shakes her head slightly.

"It's just a small headache. To much sun i guess." When he doesn't answer she looks up at him, noting his solemn expression. "It's starting again, isn't it?" He nods and she reaches out, clutching his hand. "I'll be fine. You and your sons will find the person doing this and it will all end soon." He continues to study her and her expression faulters.

"Do you want me to find Sesshoumaru?" She shakes her head.

"No, he needs to get out of here for a while. Him leaving on this patrol will do him good." She says quietly. "And he won't be back until this week is over."

"I know you're frightened, Rin. You don't have to hide it." Her face crumbles and her hands leave his, both reaching down to stroke her stomach slowly, smoothing the cloth over her rounded belly.

"I'm not so frightened for myself as i am for the child." He reaches out, laying his hand atop hers and holding them still against her body.

I'm sure the child is fine. Did Sesshoumaru explain how that is?" She nods, fighting back tears.

"His blood is protecting the child." She says quietly. Inutaisho nods.

"That is right. Now come on, lets get you inside. This sun isn't making it any better. I promise i will stay with you in my son's stead." She nods, allowing Inutaisho to lift her to her feet. Instead of her walking he scoops her up, cradling her gently against him as he gives Kagome a nod before heading into the house.

One Week Later

Sesshoumaru lands lightly in the front yard, the act seeming impossible for his immense size. As he transforms back to his human-like form his brother leaves the house, his arms folded inside the sleeves of his hayori. Sesshoumaru frowns, studying the red cloth of the fire rat that Inuyasha had donned.

"What is with the history lesson?" Inuyasha glares at him, shuffling his feet.

"Kagome insisted i wear it. Apparently a class is coming to the shrine today to tour it like they do every year and she made me wear this." Sesshoumaru laughs, resisting the urge to make a snide comment when Inuyasha sneers at him.

"I wouldn't be laughing just yet." Sesshoumaru frowns.

"What?" Just then Kagome comes from the house, hurrying toward him with a large garment bag in her arms. Sesshoumaru groans and Kagome stops beside him, smiling widely.

"Seshoumaru, i got these ready. Hurry up and go put them on." She demands. He raises one eyebrow at her and scowls darkly at her but she is unfased, trusting the bag at him.

"I'm with your brother, remember? That won't work on me. Now go." He merely stands there, staring at her.

"Where is Rin." He demands. Kagome hesitates, then looks up at him.

"She is in her room. It's already over and she's sleeping off the effects. Now go change." She says, less solemn this time. Inuyasha laughs as his brother shuffles past them toward the house but the laugh is cut short as Kagome turns to him.

"Sit!" Inuyasha flinches but stops when nothing happens. Kagome laughs at him as she heads for the house.

After donning his attire he stares at the mirror of the room, studying himself in the mirror.

The black boots are spotless, as they always were, the long white pants tucked neatly in and secured in place with a blue and yellow sash around his waist. On either side of his waist the sash slips down, almost seem to drape down his legs to rejoin in the middle of his waist, the ends hanging down neatly.

His armour he had worn so long ago is gone, destroyed in a battle he had long forgotten. His white and red hayori seems unchanged by all the years since he had last worn them. His silver hair hands down his back, seeming longer now. The "fluffy" as Rin had called it as a child is gone as well, but still he sees a difference in himself that hadn't been there before.

He doesn't realize that Rin is at the door until he hears her chuckle slightly. Rin is leaning against the door jab, Tenseiga in her hands. He smiles slightly when he sees her and she enters the rooms slowly. His smile disappears as he watches her move, replaced with a look of deep concern.

"I'm sorry i could not be there for you, my love." He whispers to her, threading taloned claws through her hair gently. She smiles, one hand tugging at his sash enough so she can slide Tenseiga into its place.

"I'm glad you weren't there." She whispers. When his hand drops back to his side she hastens to explain. "It was not something i would wish you to see." She says quietly, refusing to look up at him. He takes her chin in one hand, tilting her face to look up at him.

"What was it." He states, clearly not a question. She sighs.

"Pain. And nightmares."

"Two at once?" She nods, turning away to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He does as well, studying them together.

Rin's kimono is made entirely of soft blue silk, the light blue shade making her hair appear all the darker. The top is plain, the obi around her waist a bright yellow tipped with dark blue much like his sash around his waist. the bottom of her kimono is embellished with long stemmed dark blue flowers. The long, flowing sleeves are embellished with the same flowers. He turns back to his own reflection, self concously adjusting Tenseiga at his waist.

"Something seems different." He comments softly. She nods.

"Something is different." He looks down at her and she looks up, smiling.

"It's your face." He frowns, leaning forward to study his face in the mirror.

"What's different about it?" He says, frowning. She chuckles and tugs on his shoulder, guiding him around to face her.

"I'll show you." Swiftly she plants a smouldering kiss on his lips, gripping a handful of his hair tightly and pulling slightly. He responds immediately and it is a few minutes before they draw appart. As they back away slightly, Rin turns him back toward the mirror.

"That's the difference. Back in the old days, you never let yourself show emotion. Not any. I can count on one hand how many times i saw any emotion on your face. Now look at yourself." He nods slowly, turning back to her with a toothy grin.

"And it's all your fault for the great Sesshoumaru's downfall." She stares at him a moment, then she looks away quickly. Startled by her reaction he touches her shoulder lightly.

"Rin?" She keeps her back to him a moment before glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Do you mean that?" He stares at her, shocked a moment before shaking his head.

"No, of course not." He walks around her, wrapping his arms around her waist as well as he can around her pregnant belly and holding her close. "If anything, i attained the immense power that i always sought." She stares at him, frowning.

"Oh." Her tone makes him smile and he lowers his lips to her ear.

"I attained the power i sought by loving you."

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Inuyasha's voice at the door.

"Come on. The kids are here and Kagome's having a field day planning this grand entrance that pop and us are supposed to make. Hurry up and get down here before she makes it a damn parade." Sesshoumaru chuckles as Rin replies.

"I just have one more pin for my hair, then we'll be down brother." They listen to him grumble something and Seshoumaru laughs again. Rin sighs, seperating herself from him.

"Well, i guess we should go."

"Hold on." She stops, waiting. Sesshoumaru reaches behind her to the table near the bed, picking up a folded piece of cloth. He holds it out to her, smiling.

"A little something i picked up on my travels. It's for you."

Rin unfolds the cloth carefully, inhaling sharply when she sees the comb lying nestled in the fabric.

"It's beautiful." Three stones, one larger one flanked by two smaller ones on either side, glitter purple and green in the sunlight filtering down through the window. Small diamonds are scattered across the top of the pin like stars in the night sky, the dark ebony of the comb taking her breath away.

"I heard of the stones a while ago. I think they are called mystic fire diamonds or something like that." He comments offhandedly. "I saw them and immediately thougth of you." She beams up at him and picks up the comb gently, studying it a moment before handing it to him. She turns his back on him and closes her eyes, tears brimming her eyes as she feels him slide the comb lovingly into her hair.

Trying not to let the story go all dark and depressed all at once. Is it working?


	12. Chapter 12

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Twelve

Rin stands beside Kagome, her hands neatly folded in her kimono's sleeves and stares at the group of young teenagers before her. Kagome is speaking with the teacher, the students staring wide eyed at Rin. Her ears flick slightly as she listens to their conversations, smiling slightly. Many of the children had yet to see a demon, even this close. Especially the girls, many of they eyeing her stomach.

"You should go talk to them." Rin glances at Kagome as she whispers to her and Rin shakes her head.

"They are afraid of me. I'd rather not." Kagome laughs slightly.

"The teacher is going to make her introductions now, so get ready to speak." Rin sighs, watching as the teacher gets everyone's attention.

"All right everyone, listen up. You are to be on your best behavior, like we discussed." She states, her voice slightly threatening. Many nod, a few rolling thier eyes. The teacher ignores them, turning to Rin and Kagome.

"Class, i want you to meet the priestess Kagome Higurashi and demoness..." The teacher stops, looking questioningly at Rin. Rin smiles, stepping forward and bowing as deeply to the class as she can. "I am the demoness Rin." She says quietly. The class stares at her, silent, until one girl steps forward. Slightly smaller than the others, the girls long ebony hair slips over her shoulder as she returns Rin's bow.

"We are honored to be here." Rin smiles widely as Kagome turns to the house.

"May I introduce to you the Daimyou of the Western Lands Lord Inutaisho and his sons Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." Everyone watches, silent, as the three appear from around the house instead of coming through the front door.

Inutaisho leads, striding confidently across the grounds toward them. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha flank them, one on either side. Kagome smiles slightly at Inuyasha's stern, almost glaring countenace, knowing that it is merely a show to hide the uncertainty beneath. Around his neck are the beads of subjugation. It had taken a long, lengthy arguement and a promise to take them off as soon as the children leave for Kagome to put them on him.

Rin watches Sesshoumaru, staring wide eyed at him.

It as if they had stepped five hundred and ten years into the past. Sesshoumaru's outfit, as she remembered, is spotless, everything in place. The gentle breeze blows through the yard, his loose hair blowing slightly to the side. The very way he carries himself, so gracefully and stealthly, makes her heart beat double time. His golden eyes fix on her and she almost forgets to breathe.

The class behind them are completely silent, staring awed at the trio. When they stop near them they remain unmoving, silent.

The teacher is the first to move, bowing deeply.

"We are deeply honored by your presence, Lord Inutaisho." He studies her a moment, then to everyone's surprise he bows back, though not as deeply as the teacher.

"We thank you for bringing your class." He says simply before turning to the group of teens. "Welcome to the Higurashi shrine. We will guide you through a tour of the grounds then open for question." All the teens stare at him in stunned silence, shocked by the friendly nature of the demon Lord. He laughs. "We demons are not all that you have been taught to believe. Come, let us show you." Inuyasha moves to Kagome's side as Sesshoumaru approaches Rin. As he stands beside her, it is as if the class, the shrine grounds, all is gone as she looks up at him. All she can see is him. His slight smile that graces his face melts her head and she smiles back as he extends his arm. Together they follow behind the group, letting Inutaisho, Kagome, and Inuyasha lead the tour.

"So, where is Shippo? I haven't seen him in a while." Rin comments quietly as they approach the well house. Sesshoumaru stares off into the distance a second before answering.

"We found a few clues as to who that woman was that father saw. Shippo is scouting around to see if he can find anything. He should be returning in a few days." Rin nods, watching as the ebony haired girl whom had returned her greeting glances back at her for the hundredth time. Rin smiles and Sesshoumaru catches this. Studying the girl he crooks a finger at her. Her eyes go wide and she hesitates before letting the group file ahead of her until she is standing near them.

"You wanted me, my Lord?" She says quietly, keeping her head down. He shakes his head slightly.

"You don't need to call me Lord. I am no longer a Lord. What is your name?"

"Mineko." He studies her a moment, then glances at the group.

"Do the others know?" She looks up sharply.

"You can tell?" She asks quietly. He nods, tapping his nose with a finger. The girl sighs slighty and then nods.

"The teacher does but no one else." He nods, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"If you have any problems, you let me know." She nods. "Now you better go on with the group." She nods once more, hurrying forward to join her friends.

"What was that all about?" Rin asks quietly. Sesshoumaru smiles.

"That girl is a hanyou, like Inuyasha." Rin frowns, studying the girl.

"But she appears human." Sesshoumaru nods.

"Her demon blood is almost completely surpressed. She's a hanyou though. From her scent I'd say either dragon or some kind of lizard demon." Rin nods, watching the child. The girl stays with a small group of her friends, clearly seperate from the rest of the class. Even her friends seem slightly detached from her. Seeing Rin's troubled expression Sesshoumaru leans down, his nose brushing against her hair just above her ear.

"What's wrong?" Rin sighs, her hands smoothing over the smooth cloth over her stomach.

"Is this the future our child has? He will eventually have to be taught. Will he be an outcast from the rest of the children like Mineko?" Sesshoumaru and Rin both study her and Mineko catches them watching her and meets thier gazes steadily. As if sensing thier thoughts Mineko loses her smile and sighs, forcing a smile before looking away.

As the tour concludes Kagome escorts Rin toward a bench in the garden as the group all settles on the lawn near the garden. Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha all remain standing, the teacher close to them.

"All right class, this is your chance to ask your questions. Remember, keep them sensible and polite...Mike." The teacher states, pointing out one of the kids that had rolled his eyes earlier. The class chuckles as Mike makes an indignant sound then grins sheepishly. For a moment, the entire class is silent, then one of the boys in the back rises to his feet.

"If i may ask, how old are you?" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha share a glance.

"Which one of us?" Inutaisho asks.

"All of you." The boy states before sitting. Inutaisho chuckles.

"Well, that's kind of a hard question. I have been reincarnated, but right now, i'm only about three hundred." Several of the kids now, one of the boys slipping the other, Mike, a ten behind his back. Inutaisho stifles a grin before turning.

Inuyasha shuffles his feet, glaring as his father before heaving a sigh.

"I'm over five hundred, that's all i'll say." He grumbles. Several of the kids laugh and he can't help but grin. All eyes turn to Sesshoumaru and he stares back a moment before answering.

"I will be passing my century mark in about ten years." Several of the kids exclaim and when they settle down one girl stands.

"Why do you say about?" Sesshoumaru chuckles.

"Once you pass a few hundred years old, your birthday and exactly how old you are doesn't really matter any more." Several laugh, then the teacher glances at Sesshoumaru pointedly as Mineko rises sheepishly.

"Do you have any children?" She asks before hurriedly sitting.

"These are my two sons, like i've said before." Inutaisho states. He glances back at Sesshoumaru and winks. Sesshoumaru leaves the group, walking over to where Rin and Kagome sit.

"They wish to meet our child." He says quietly. Rin smiles and takes his extended hand, rising slowly and letting him guide her back to stand before the group.

"This is my first child." He states, wrapping an arm around Rin's shoulders as he lays a hand on her stomach. She smiles at him as another child speaks.

"So it's a full demon, right?" A boy asks. Beside them they see Inuyasha tense. Inutaisho nods.

"Yes. because my son is a full demon and his mate is, their child will be a full demon." Several glances slide between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and then one boy stands. The teacher glares threateningly at him and he nods once.

"I hope i do not offend, and i mean no offense by it, but isn't Inuyasha a hanyou?" The boy braces himself but nothing happens. Inuyasha simply stares at him a moment then comes forward to stand beside his father.

"I have a different mother than my brother. My mother was human." The class is silent a second then Inutaisho speaks up.

"I met Inuyasha's mother long after Sesshoumaru was born. That's why he's so much younger than his older brother. Though in our time hanyou's were looked down upon..." at this point Inuyasha snorts, his ears pinning back, "...I had no doubt in my mind that i loved Izaoi the moment i saw her."

"So..." The teacher breaks in, sensing it is time to break the tense atmosphere, "could you tell us a bit about your swords?" Sesshoumaru shrugs, pulling Tenseiga from its place at his waist as Inuyasha grips Tetsuiga's sheath, keeping it at his waist. Inutaisho, to everyone's surprise, sits on the ground cross legged.

"These two swords were forged by my fangs that i gave to a swordsmith." He says, glancing back at his sons. "They can tell you the rest. I wasn't really around." Several kids frown and one in front speaks up.

"Why weren't you around? What happened?" Inutaisho chuckles.

"I died." The kid's eyes go round.

"Oh...i'm sorry." Inutaisho chuckles.

"To tell you the truth, i'm not. These two sons of mine caused so much trouble after i died i don't think i wanted to be around, chasing them all over the lands cleaning up after them." Everyone laughs except the two brothers, the sons of the dog demon merely sharing bored looks.k

"Why don't you go first." Inuyasha says quietly, tapping Tetsuiga's sheath with a nasty grin. Sesshoumaru glares at him before stepping forward.

"This is Tenseiga." He draws it, holding it out parallel for all to see. "It is a sword of healing."

"I heard tell that you can actually bring people back from the dead with your sword." He nods, turning to Rin. She nods slightly and he continues.

"It is true, i have brought people back. That is how i first met my mate." All the children look at her but she remains silent, staring off into the distance as Sesshoumaro continues.

"I was struck down by Inuyasha's sword once, long ago. So badly that only Tenseiga saved me. Rin found me, unable to move, alone in the woods. Even though i almost attacked her she came to me, every day, bringing me food and water. Nothing i could say would make her leave me alone." He says with a slight chuckle, glancing back at her before continuing.

"After i had healed and was leaving the woods i found her." His voice grows quite, the two dog demons lost in their memories as Sesshoumaru speaks. "She had been killed by wolves. I was about to leave her there when i felt Tenseiga call to me, asking to be released. On a whim i drew the sword and i could see them, the messangers from the underworld. I used Tenseiga to slay them. That brought her back." He says, glancing back at Rin. She is staring off into the distance still, her eyes looking haunted with old nightmares. After he had brought her back it had taken her weeks to stop having nightmares about the wolves.

Silence reigns for a time before another child asks a question.

"Why were you about to leave her?" Seshoumaru, snapped out of his reverie, sighs.

"At that time i did not know that Tenseiga could do that." Several children nod as Inuyasha steps forward.

"You talk to much." He growls. Many children laugh as Sesshoumaru bounces his fist off the top of Inuyasha's head.

"So in the past you two brothers did not get along?" A boy asks. Sesshoumaru shakes his head as Inuyasha breaks in.

"Hardly. Every time we saw each other we ended up fighting, though we never did manage to kill each other." He says thoughtfully. Across the lawn they hear a snort and they see Kagome lean forward, her elbows on her knees.

"Its not for a lack of trying." She states. "I've lost count of how many times i had to drag you back to Kaede's village half dead cause you picked a fight with your brother." Inuyasha turns on Kagome, his hands balling up into fists.

"I never picked fights!" He exclaims angrily though his eyes are humorous. Kagome rises, stalking across the lawn to him. She grips the necklace around his neck, pulling him toward her slightly.

"This is what i'm talking about! You pick fights all the time!"

As if on cue the teacher breaks in.

"Are those the beads we have heard about?" Kagome releases them and nods.

"Yes. It allows me to keep Inuyasha from doing something stupid." She says flatly. Several children laugh and behind her Inuyasha mumbles something rude. She turns on him, backing up a step.

"What was that?" She asks flatly. Inuyasha immediately holds up his hands, his eyes wide and ears back against his head.

"Nothing." She glares at him, her hands on her hips.

"What did you say?" She asks again. Inuyasha keeps his mouth shut,shaking his head. "Inuyasha..." Recognizing the growl in her voice Inuyasha tenses.

"SIT!" Instantly Inuyasha slams into the ground. Several children stare, gawking at him, as he pulls himself off the ground.

"Why you..."

"Sit!" Again he hits the ground. He remains there, glaring up at her before she leans down, patting his head lightly.

"Stay." Several kids laugh but Kagome turns to them. "This isn't funny." She says sternly. All the laughing stops. "There is a reason for this necklace that you could not possibly understand." They all stare at her as she turns back, lifting the necklace off Inuyasha's neck and slipping it into the hidden pocket up her sleeve.

"When a half demon is in fear of his life, when he feels he is about to die, his demonic blood can take over." She explains. Inuyasha rises, slipping his hands up his sleeves and staring solemnly at them. "There were times when i had to use this to stop him." Sesshoumaru steps forward, patting his brother's shoulder lightly.

"Even then he was strong enough to beat me." The kids stare at Inuyasha in awe before he shifts his feet slightly.

"If it weren't for Tetsuiga, i would be like that all the time."

"What does Tetsuiga do?" A kid asks.

"It supresses his demonic blood. As long as he has Tetsuiga with him, he won't transform like that." Kagome explains.

"May we see it?" The teacher asks. Inuyasha smiles slightly and Kagome and Sesshoumaru automatically step back.

Several of the kids cry out, many in the front of the group ducking down as Tetsuiga is released. The blade is easily taller than Inuyasha, but he holds it up easily, as if it is weightless. Inutaisho rolls his eyes at his son's rather cocky grin and sighs, slapping a hand atop the blade and pushing it to the ground.

"Would you stop trying to scare them already? And sheath that thing, we've got a guest coming." All three tense, Sesshoumaru shifting in front of Rin slightly as a demon appears from around the house. They relax when they recognize the kitsune in his full fox form. Several of the female students scream and cower when they see him and Shippo quickly changes, ignoring the group as he walks swiftly around them and up to Inutaisho. He whispers to him a moment and Inutaisho's once light expression suddenly darkens. He glances over at Rin and Sesshoumaru before nodding. As Shippo steps back Inutaisho turns to the group.

"I am afraid something has come up and we have to cut this short. Please feel free to come back again." The teacher rises, gathering her students and ushering them toward the shrine entrance.

As soon as the area is clear, the kids all grouped near the shrine entrance, Inutaisho, with out a word to the others, changes into his full demon form and leaps to the sky. Everyone on the ground watches with mixed emotions as the demon lord disappears into the clouds.

As Inutaisho leaves, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Rin all turn to look at him. He grins sheepishly before nodding toward the house.

"We better get inside."

Sorry for the extra long chapter this time. I know it's probably a lot of stuff you already know. If i got anything wrong (since i'm going off my memory here) please feel free to let me know and i will make the appropriate corrections. Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Please excuse me for the delays in my submissions...I'm having Internet connectivity problems right now. I'll try to do the best i can so please bear with me!

Chapter Thirteen

Once all are inside Shippo sits as the head of the table, waiting until everyone is seated and waiting, watching him.

"Well?" Inuyasha asks rather testily. Kagome slips her hand into his, silencing him with a squeeze of her hand. Rin leans against Sesshoumaru's arm, suddenly feeling the need to be near him. He slips an arm around her shoulders.

"It was about a week ago. I was searching around Mount Fiji when i saw a lone woman walking through the woods toward the mountain. She was dressed as a miko. I followed her. On the mountain she met with a demon. I couldn't get a name at first. I was able to find out that the miko is working for the demoness, and that she is the one who has placed the curse on Rin. The miko's name is Mitsuki. I wasn't able to catch any more information about her. The demoness is another matter." Shippo sighs, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"The demoness is a direct descendant of Ryukotsusei. She said her name is Riya." He states simply, sharing a glance with Inuyasha. The half dog demon's hand slips down to Tetsuiga and he grips the hilt hard. Sesshoumaru straightens a little, his body tense.

"Are you sure about that?" Sesshoumaru asks tensely. Shippo nods.

"She said so herself. She was boasting about how she would take revenge on you all...that whole bit."

"What does she look like?" Inuyasha asks. Shippo leans forward, frowning slightly as he thinks back.

"She is tall, about Sesshoumaru's height. Her hair is gray, almost silver. Her skin, from what i could see, is a light shade of gray. Blue eyes. She has a small thing on her forehead, it looks like a mask almost but i wasn't close enough to tell. And she was wearing armor, the ancient kind like you used to wear." He says, nodding toward Sesshoumaru.

"Were you able to learn anything else about them?" Sesshoumaru asks. Shippo shakes his head.

"They didn't meet long. The demoness left suddenly. I tried tracking the miko but i lost her in the snow storm about two days ago." Both the sons sit back, contemplating this information.

"That would explain father's reaction." Sesshoumaru says quietly. Inuyasha nods. Kagome seems quite unnerved by this news so Rin, who has no clue what they are speaking of, remains silent.

After drilling Shippo more, the group splits up, Kagome and Inuyasha heading outside as Rin and Sesshoumaru head up stairs, retiring early for the evening.

As they lay in bed that night Rin slides a hand down Sesshoumaru's arm to his hand, threading her fingers through his. His nose brushes the back of her neck lightly, his warm breath against the back of her bare neck comforting.

"What is such a big deal about this Riya demoness?" Rin asks quietly. Behind her Sesshoumaru tenses slightly.

"The night that Inuyasha was born, our father died." He says quietly. "He died from wounds he got while fighting Ryukotsusei. He was able to defeat him, in a way, but father died that night."

"What is Riya?" Rin asks.

"She is a dragon demoness, like her ancestors I'm assuming." Rin is quiet a time and Sesshoumaru shifts closer to her, sliding his arm further around her and cradling her into the warm curve of his body. "What is bothering you, my love." He whispers in her ear.

"You lost your father to this dragon demon." She says quietly. "I fear that i might lose you to her." Sesshoumaru gently rolls her onto her back and he leans over her, his gold eyes sincere but firm in the pale moonlight coming from outside.

"Even at his worst, i could have easily defeated Ryukotsusei. His descendant has no chance against me. On top of that, Inuyasha and father are here as well. It would be impossible for her to defeat all three of us." She merely nods then looks away. "Rin?" She sighs, her eyes closing slowly. Thinking that she is going back to sleep Sesshoumaru rests his head on her shoulder, his face close to her neck.

"I think i should go away for a time." She says softly. He frowns, lifting his head to look at her but she keeps her gaze away. "My being here only makes matters worse."

"What do you mean by that?" She finally looks at him now, her dark brown eyes meeting his.

"This curse on me is not only weakening me, it is weakening you as well." He stares at her as her hand reaches up slowly, trailing down her face. "I don't know if anyone else can tell, but i can. This is taking a toll on you as well." He shakes his head, his silver hair slipping off his shoulder to pool on her chest.

"I'm fine." He insists. She shakes her head at him, no smile on her face.

"When was the last time you slept a full night? Or eaten a decent meal?" She asks. He scoffs lightly.

"I'm a full demon, i don't need as much sleep as everyone else." He states, slightly irritated that the weakness he knows that is eating him is so evident to everyone else. Rin seems to sense this, nodding in agreement as if she can read his thoughts.

"You have been getting less than usual, even for you. I know it's because of me." He stares down at her, reading between the lines. His eyes suddenly widen and she nods. "I know that they are going to use me against you. What better way to cripple the mighty Sesshoumaru then to use his mate and son?" He stares down at her a moment, then a slow smile spreads across his face.

"A son? Are you sure about that?" She scowls at him.

"Don't try to change the subject." His smile fades. "The end of the week is coming soon. i think i should be gone by then." He shakes his head, his grip on her tightening slightly.

"You don't have to go. It is safe here." She shakes her head but he continues. "What would happen to you if this miko Mitsuki found out that you had left the shrine? She could curse you to death." He says quietly. Rin contemplates this then nods.

"I will stay here at the shrine then." He nods, sighing and stroking her skin lovingly.

"I wish i did not have to leave you." He whispers. She smiles up at him.

"You're brother and father need you. I will be waiting here when you return."

The next morning Rin stretches in her bed, her arm sweeping the mattress beside her to find it empty. Realizing that Sesshoumaru was probably already up she listens intently for him. Realizing she can't hear him anywhere in the vicinity she bolts upright in the bed, throwing her robe on before running from the room as fast as she can.

Downstairs Kagome yells at her to stop but Rin ignores her, bolting out the front door.

No sooner does she step outside she runs into a wall. Looking up hope flares in her, then dies when she recognizes Inutaisho. Desperately she clutches his shirt.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" She demands. Inutaisho circles her shoulders with an arm, guiding her back into the house.

"He and Shippo left early this morning to go take a look around the mountain. Inuyasha and i are staying behind to watch over you and the shrine. There's nothing to worry about." He says reassuringly as he sits her on the couch. "How about some tea?" He asks idly, heading for the kitchen.

Kagome, not saying a word, sits on the arm of a chair nearby, watching Rin intently.

Rin ignores her, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking slightly from side to side, the sense of foreboding and danger not leaving her.

This is wrong. Something is wrong. Something is going to happen. The thoughts race through her mind. Her entire body trembles and she can feel a cold seeping into her.

"It's happening." She murmurs, withdrawing into her self. The room around her spins slightly but she ignores it. She can feel a pull on her mind, on her very soul, pulling her relentlessly into the waiting darkness.

Dimly she sees Kagome move, coming toward her but as if in slow motion. Rin stands, weaving on her feet. "It's happening again."

"What is?" Kagome asks her but she can't hear it now. Darkness is grabbing at her, a cold, numb feeling spreading through her body.

"They're coming." She whispers before she lets the darkness take her.

Kagome crying out startles Inutaisho, the tea cup had been holding crashing against the floor and shattering as he leaps across the room and into the living room.

"Kagome?"

He stops, shocked to see Kagome kneeling over Rin, the young demoness lying prone of the floor. Kagome presses fingers to Rin's neck a moment, then rises, shaking her head and backing away.

"No."

"No what?" Inutaisho asks, bending down beside Rin.

"She has no heartbeat. She's not breathing." Kagome says quietly. Inutaisho, after checking himself, suddenly grabs her arm in a bruising grip.

"Leave her there. Do not move her no matter what. Call the midwife Suiki. Tell her what has happened." He demands, turning to the door.

"Where are you going?" Inutaisho turns, his face grim.

"I'm going to get my son."

Outside, Inuyasha is startled by his father's voice calling for him, shaking slightly at the tone.

"What?" He demands from where he sits atop the shrine entrance. Inutaisho gestures back toward the house.

"Get in the house and stand guard over Rin until Suiki gets here or I return." Inuyasha immediately jumps down, meeting his father half way.

"Has something happened?"

"The miko Mitsuki is using the curse on Rin." Inuyasha frowns, hesitating.

"Is she all right?" Inutaisho shakes his head.

"She's dead. I'm going after Sesshoumaru. You stay here and guard them." After recovering from his shock Inuyasha bolts for the house, Inutaisho changing and swiftly taking to the sky, heading straight for the great mountain.

Inuyasha busts in through the door, stopping short. Kagome has Rin's head in her lap, stroking her hair slowly. Rin lies prone on the floor, Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing not picking up a single sign of life.

"Kagome?" She looks up at him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"She was fine one minute and suddenly she just collapsed." She whispers as Inuyasha kneels beside her.

"Let me take her." Kagome shakes her head, leaning over Rin slightly.

"Your father said not to move her until Suiki gets here." Inuyasha nods, sitting on the floor beside Rin's body.

Slowly he reaches out, his hand resting atop Rin's child still within her, his eyes closing slowly to focus his hearing on her body. After a minute he slowly withdraws. Kagome watches him, her body shaking with sobs.

Inutaisho, using his nose, follows his son's scent. He makes swift time, reaching the mountain within an hour but it still takes another hour to find his son. He finds them on the eastern side, the opposite side from the shrine.

Sesshoumaru watches as his father descends from the clouds, a chill running through him at his father's expression. Dog's expressions vary little, but when they did, it was chilling. Beside and slightly behind him Sesshoumaru sees Shippo shiver.

"You're dad doesn't look happy." He comments dryly as the demon lord lands.

"Sesshoumaru, get back to the shrine, now." Dread instantly fills him.

"What's happened?" Inutaisho takes a moment to change before answering.

"Their making their move." He says, striding forward. "Mitsuki has already taken Rin. I'll stay here with Shippo and..." His sentence is cut short as Sesshoumaru steps forward, grabbing his father's arm.

"What did you say." He demands. Inutaisho does not try to get out of Sesshoumaru's grip.

"Mitsuki has taken Rin. She's dead son." Sesshoumaru's eyes widen and he backs away.

"No." Inutaisho nods.

"Kagome was there. She said that Rin said 'They're coming' then suddenly collapsed to the floor. Kagome and Inuyasha are there with her, but you need to go, now."

A low, menacing laughter suddenly stops them. The three turn, Shippo making a sound of surprise as they spot the demoness not to far away.

Her long steel gray hair is braided, her slim, elegant body donned in the armor of battle. Thin lips draw back to reveal fangs as she smiles widely.

"I knew hiring that priestess was a good idea." Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru instantly tense, Sesshoumaru's eyes glowing red in wrath.

"You." He growls, the twin stripes on his face growing ragged. His hair whips in a wind that isn't there, his demonic power suddenly exploding through the area. Even Inutaisho has to take a step back. The demoness merely smiles wider.

"It seems I have upset you." She says mildly. Sesshoumaru growls, immediately launching into the change. Seeing no other choice, Inutaisho does as well.

Sesshoumaru, in full dog form, crouches low, ready to leap when Inutaisho blocks him.

_Get back to the shrine now. _Inutaisho tells his son. Sesshoumaru nearly leaps over his father in anger but Inutaisho's next message stops him. _Didn't you notice. The miko that cursed Rin isn't here. She may attack the shrine. Even with Inuyasha there, Kagome may not be able to take Mitsuki and it will take time for Suiki to get there. Get back to the shrine NOW. _Inutaisho insists. After a moment Sesshoumaru nods, leaping up into the sky and heading west.

The demoness Riya watches him go but does not try to stop him, instead regarding Inutaisho in delight.

"I was hoping on slaying all three of you at once but I guess I'll have to do it one at a time." Riya comments dryly. Inutaisho barks out a laugh and crouches. Riya smiles, sliding into a fighting stance.

Inuyasha is sitting on the floor with Rin. Kagome is in the kitchen when she senses her. She immediately drops what she's doing and runs into the living room. She stops in the doorway, staring in horror.

A tall miko stands in the living room, one hand held out over mid air. Inuyasha lies crumpled on the floor beside Rin's body. The miko regards Kagome with disdain at first, than interest.

"So, you are the one I've heard about." Her voice is smooth, her speech clearly that of an educated woman. Kagome backs up a step.

"Depends." The miko smiles.

"Oh, you are the one all right. The reincarnation of the miko Kikyou." Kagome scowls and the miko laughs. "I knew it."

"So what if I am?" Kagome asks. The miko regards her a moment.

"I was kind of hoping on encountering someone of Kikyou's power and ability, but it seems that even her reincarnation cannot measure up to a tenth of Kikyou's ability." Kagome's eyes narrow and she raises one hand, palm out.

Before she has the time to summon up her spiritual power, the full impact of a shield hits her, sending Kagome flying back and hitting the kitchen wall hard, sliding down to sit slumped on the floor. The miko regards her a moment then smiles.

"You should have known not to try and take on the miko Mitsuki."

Mitsuki looks down, studying Rin a moment before smiling, extending her hands over Rin's prone body.

"Come. Arise my puppet." As she speaks Rin's body twitches, sitting up slowly as Mitsuki's hands twitch, rising. "Follow me." She says quietly, guiding Rin's body to her feet. Slowly Mitsuki guides Rin toward the open door.

Hi. Sorry it took so long for the update. College started today and I've had kind of a writers block to contend with. (lack of sleep will do that to you). Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i'll get the next one to you all soon!

BTW, just a heads up to everyone, if you are interested I have created my own home page (it's a Myspace but that counts right? Lol). If you would like to see it, feel free to. The link to it is on my main page. If you have trouble finding it let me know. thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Please excuse me for the delays in my submissions...I'm having Internet connectivity problems right now. I'll try to do the best i can so please bear with me!

Chapter Fourteen

Sesshoumaru arrives at the shrine, knowing even before he lands that they are gone. The scent of the miko and Rin are faint, telling him they had left nearly an hour ago. He changes and charges into the house, stopping short when he sees a thin trail of blood coming from the living room to the kitchen. He follows it, standing unmoving in the doorway.

Inuyasha lies crumpled on the floor beside Kagome, one hand resting over hers. The trail of blood ends where Inuyasha lies, the blood coming from a deep dagger wound in his back near his shoulder. Both are unconscious.

He kneels before them, careful of his brother's shoulder as he shakes him awake.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou shifts slightly, groaning before he sees the figure bending over him. Instinctively he strikes out but his fist is caught easily in a strong grip.

"Easy Inuyasha. It's me." Inuyasha blinks several times, recognizing his brother.

"What are you doing back...Rin!" He suddenly remembers, bolting upright. Sesshoumaru stops him.

"They are gone." Inuyasha weaves on his feet as he turns, kneeling down beside Kagome. The miko is still unconscious.

"What happened to her?" Inuyasha shakes his head.

"I don't know. That damn miko got behind me and jumped me so quick there was nothing I could do. I woke up and Rin was gone and Kagome was like this."

Just then there is a knock at the door. Both brothers turn, ready to fight.

"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru demands, his anger borderline from escaping him.

"Suiki." They two relax, Inuyasha staying with Kagome as Sesshoumaru goes to answer the door.

Inutaisho lands in the yard behind the shrine, his entire body trembling. Wounds, minor as they may be, are spread across his body, soaking his clothes in his blood. He changes, falling to his knees as soon as the change is complete. He kneels in the moonlit yard for a long moment, gathering himself before rising slowly and heading for the house.

It it silent, only a small light in the kitchen and a lamp near the stairs illuminating the first floor. He hears quiet sounds around the house, a floorboard creaking in the first floor bedroom guiding him toward his youngest son's room.

After a hesitant knock Inutaisho is let into the room but he is surprised to see more people in the room than he'd expected.

Inuyasha shuts the door behind his father, returning to the empty chair by the bed.

Suiki sits on the bed, legs curled under her and curled up at Kagome's side, appearing to be asleep. Kagome lies propped up on all the pillows on the bed, her skin pale in the soft light from the lamp on the bedside table.

"What happened?" He asks quietly. Inuyasha sighs, sitting back in the chair slowly.

"Mitsuki came while you and Sesshoumaru were gone. She jumped me and knocked me out. When I came to Rin was gone and Kagome..." His voice chokes and he drops his head into his hands. Inutaisho studies his son, then his daughter in law.

"Is she all right?" Inuyasha doesn't answer at first then Suiki stirs. Inutaisho goes to the empty bedside, helping Suiki slide from the bed. She smiles up at him, a weary smile, before straightening her clothes.

"I'm sorry. I must have dozed off. When did you arrive?" She asks, studying the demon lord.

"I just got here. Come, let me make you some tea." He says, guiding Suiki from the room.

In the kitchen he sets the tea to boil, moving painfully before setting his back to the counter. Suiki sits at the table, her head in her hands.

"What happened to Kagome?" Suiki sighs.

"From what I've been able to gather, considering I wasn't here, Kagome was hit with a huge blast of spiritual energy. It threw her across the room. When I got here she had massive internal bleeding. I was able to stop it but it will be a while before she wakes. A few days at least."

"What about Inuyasha?" He asks, having noticed the blood on his son's shirt.

"Stabbed in the back. It was sown up easily." She comments as if it is an after thought.

The kettle behind him whistles and he turns, prepping the tea before handing her the cup. He takes his own and sits across from her.

"Did they tell you about Rin?" She nods.

"Rin isn't dead." Inutaisho stares at her.

"What?"

"Rin is not dead. This is part of the curse, if it is what I think it is. The miko has put Rin into a coma, kind of. She is using the ties she has to Rin's body through the curse to manipulate her body. That was the only way the miko could have gotten Rin off the shrine without hurting her or the child." Inutaisho nods, staring into the teacup thoughtfully.

"They obviously plan on using her as leverage against us." He says quietly. Suiki nods.

"That's what it's looking like."

Both look up as Inuyasha appears in the doorway. The hanyou appears ragged, his ears drooping until they almost disappear into his hair, his clothes disarrayed.

"I've got to go take a walk for a bit." Both nod and he disappears.

Inutaisho turns, noticing Suiki's look.

"Is the babe all right?" She looks at him, sighing heavily.

"I think so, but it may be touch and go for a few days, maybe a week. Most of the rupturing was in the abdominal area. I'll have to keep a close eye on her." Inutaisho nods, taking a sip of tea before continuing.

"What about Rin's babe? Could Rin being induced into this coma effect the child?" Suiki shakes her head slightly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Depends on how long they keep her like that. I don't think they're goal is to harm or kill the child but it's hard to say." Inutaisho shifts slightly in his chair, winching as the wood chair catches one of his wounds. Suiki watches him, then sighs.

"Come on. Let's get you tended to." He finishes his cup in one gulp and follows the demoness upstairs.

Upstairs Suiki sheds her outer kimono, leaving on the soft white layer beneath so as not to get Inutaisho's blood on her clothes. He sits on the edge of the bathtub, leaning forward tiredly.

Without a word between them Suiki begins stripping the demon lord of his armor and clothes until he is naked before her. He moves enough to assist her, nothing more.

Suiki wets a rag in the sink, making sure the water is hot before beginning to run the cloth lightly over Inutaisho's body, washing away the blood. She stands between his legs, letting Inutaisho lean his body against hers as she washes him.

After several minutes of silence he speaks, his voice quiet.

"I fear that loses are ahead." He says quietly. Suiki doesn't pause, letting him speak. "I cannot imagine what it must have been like, how it effected my son's when I lost my life last time. I fear it may happen again, that pain should be inflicted upon them again should we lose Rin or her babe, or Kagome's." Suiki's hand guides the washcloth down his back slowly.

"If it their time to pass, it shall happen, just as it did with you." She says softly. "Though the pain is there, your sons are strong." Against her Inutaisho smiles, his arms reaching up to slide around her waist.

"I remember a time, hundreds of years ago, when we were lovers. Before I found Izaoi." Suiki nods as she gathers his hair, pulling it to one side so she can reach the back of his neck.

"Yes, we were. It was a good pairing. You had no desire for more children and I cannot bear children, the price I paid in order to gain the power I have." She says quietly. He nods against her belly.

"You were and are truly a good companion." He says quietly.

Finished with his back Suiki shifts to the side, plugging the bathtub and beginning to run the water, preparing a bath for him. He watches her, not questioning her.

They sit together in silence, the only sound in the bathroom is the sound of rushing water. Unlike the upstairs bathroom, this bathroom's bathtub is quite large, and quite deep.

Inutaisho studies Suiki, watching how gracefully she moves as she moves about the large bathroom, gathering a bottle of this or that to set beside the tub. Her elegant body is outlined by her inner kimono, the soft cotton clinging to her body slightly in the hot, moist air. He feels his body reacting to watching her and he knows that she notices.

Suiki pauses as she passes the door, her hand shifting to lock the door with a decisive click. She glances at Inutaisho sitting on the edge of the tub, his body covered in battle wounds only seems to make him appear more beautiful, and more lethal. The gleam in his gold eyes sends a shiver down her back but she doesn't show it as she gathers the bath towel from it's rack, folding it over on itself before setting it on the floor beside the tub.

Suiki kneels on the bathroom floor, her knees on the folded bath towel as she reaches out to shut off the water. She sees Inutaisho move out of the corner of her eye and hesitates, watching as he reaches out to run his hand lightly over her backside and down the back of her thigh. Suiki shivers beneath his hand and he feels it. Inutaisho rises, standing over her a second before sliding an arm around her waist, lifting her to her feet. She is about to turn in his arms but he stops her, pulling her back against his body.

"Could we...?" He whispers in her ear, his arms sliding around her body to rest flat against her belly. "Could we rekindle what we had, if even for one night?" He whispers in her ear. "I..."

Sensing the vulnerability in him Suiki doesn't answer in words, instead shifting his hands to the side enough to release the obi around her waist. The strip of cloth flutters to the floor and her kimono slides open, allowing him access to her body.

Using his teeth Inutaisho slides the kimono off her shoulders, moving his body back far enough to allow the garment to fall to the floor. She stands naked before him, her back to him, and he studies her a moment before pulling her back against him hungrily. She comes willingly, shivering as his teeth graze the back of her neck. Her head falls forward, allowing him full access to her neck as his hands begin to move. One slides up, cupping a breast as if weighing it before teasing the nipple relentlessly. Inutaisho's other hand slides down, hesitating before sliding between her legs. Suiki moves her hips against his hand as his fingers find her.

Suiki shudders against him, sliding a hand back to grip his hip, pulling him forward harder against her body.

Suiki's breath quickens when she feels Inutaisho's penis pressing against her inner thigh and she moves her hips against him, grinding her butt against his hips. Inutaisho growls as she arches her back against him.

"You remember that?" She whispers to him. In response his hand on her breast slides down, finding the spot only Inutaisho knew of just on the inside of her thigh near his other hand. His fingers kneed the flesh there and Suiki gasps. Behind her Inutaisho chuckles.

"Yes." He says, his voice deep and lustful. Suiki spreads her legs, allowing Inutaisho better access and he takes it, leaning forward slightly.

Together, never breaking contact, they kneel on the bath towel, Inutaisho's knees between Suiki's. She leans back against him a moment before he grips the back of her neck hard. Knowing what is coming Suiki lets him push her upper body down, bending her over the edge of the bathtub. Suiki grips the edge of the bathtub for support as Inutaisho's free hand urges her legs wider still.

She can feel the tip of him just outside her opening and she tries to push her hips back, to take him, but his hand on the back of her neck prevents her.

She relinquishes control to him, sensing his need to feel in control. As if sensing her decision Inutaisho growls slightly, his talons digging into her neck slightly, drawing blood as he thrusts his hips forward, entering her in one hard, violent thrust. Suiki gasps, her hands tightening on the edge of the bathtub as Inutaisho sinks into her body, sending waves of arousal through her., tingling up her back. His penis fills her in a familiar but new way, stretching her until she is gasping.

Even before he is seated within her he begins thrusting into her, setting the pace. Inutaisho's other hand slides down her back, sending electric shocks down her spine until he grips her him, sliding his hand around her waist and gripping her hard. He begins thrusting harder, all his pent up feelings and frustrations being released as he takes her.

Suiki takes him completely, shifting her knees wider still and letting the feelings and impulses take her, letting instinct and memories take over. Suiki shifts her feet inward, hooking her ankles over his and arches her back again, the curve of her back deepening and earning a lustful growl from the demon lord.

Inutaisho's thrusts come faster and harder, Suiki having to tighten her grip even harder on the edge of the tub. Her entire body shakes with barely bridled lust, her toes curling as she rides the wave of her passion, her climax taking her suddenly and completely.

Behind her Inutaisho climaxes, his hips slamming into hers as he seats himself completely within her, releasing himself into her. Both kneel on the floor, trembling from residual lust and reawakened emotions.

Suiki shudders slightly as Inutaisho withdraws from her, rising to his feet. Suiki shifts over on the floor, turning to sit as she looks up at him. He stands over her, heartbreakingly handsome as he stares down at her with bright gold eyes. After a second she rises, stepping into the tub and stands in the water, holding her hand up to him.

"You're bath will get cold." He smiles slightly and steps in with her. She turns his back to her and guides them both down, Suiki cushioning his body with hers. He lies against her body, his legs between hers. His head settles between her breasts and he closes his eyes as she retrieves the wash cloth, beginning to bathe his front with slow, soothing strokes. Under her gentle hand he drifts to sleep in minutes.

Sunlight through the window wakes him and Inutaisho rises from where he lies on his stomach on the bed. He is dressed in a loose pair of boxers, his hair combed and braided down his back A light blanket is draped over him and he kicks it to the side. Outside his door he can hear voices in the kitchen area.

He rises and dresses quickly, stopping in the kitchen doorway.

Inuyasha sits at the table, a full plate of food in front of him. He picks at it, clearly not in the mood to eat even though he appears a bit better than the night before. Suiki stands at the stove, smiling slightly, secretly at him before speaking.

"You're just in time, Inutaisho. I just finished your food." He smiles, taking the plate from her and setting it on the counter.

"I would like to eat but I need to go see Sesshoumaru. Does anyone know where he is?" Inuyasha points up.

"He's in their room. He's refusing to come out and refusing to talk to anyone." Inutaisho and Suiki share a concerned glance. This behavior is unlike anything Sesshoumaru had ever exhibited.

Upstairs Inutaisho does not knock, doesn't even hesitate before entering the room.

The shades are drawn, the room dark despite the brightness outside. Inutaisho has to scan the room a moment before spotting his son.

Sesshoumaru sits in the corner of the room, his back to the wall and knees drawn up to his chest. His forehead is resting against his forearms, his silver hair creating a curtain around his head.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Leave me be." His son's voice sounds weary, heartbroken, and defeated.

"I can't do that and you know it." Inutaisho shuts the door behind him, crossing the room to take the empty chair near the bed. He sits, crossing one leg over the other. "Have you spoken with Suiki?" Sesshoumaru shakes his head. "Suiki has a theory. She thinks she knows what the miko has done with Rin." Sesshoumaru visibly flinches at her name but remains silent. Inutaisho sighs.

"Suiki believes that the miko is controlling Rin's body. She used that to get her off the shrine grounds. She didn't kill her though, just put her into a coma." Sesshoumaru's head rises a fraction of an inch.

"She's not dead?" He asks. Inutaisho shakes his head.

"No. It would not serve their purposes to kill Rin and the child. There's a pretty good chance that Rin is alive."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I am getting close to wrapping it up, but another few chapters. Two or three maybe, but that's all I'll say! Lol. I'll post again as soon as chapter 15 is done, promise!


	15. Chapter 15

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Chapter Fifteen

Sesshoumaru ignores the stares as he follows his father into the kitchen. The demoness Suiki is there and she hands him a plate of breakfast food with a slight smile. He ignores her and his younger brother, instead seating himself at the far end of the table, reluctantly eating his food.

Inutaisho takes his plate, opting to remain standing while Suiki serves her own plate.

"Where's Shippo?" Sesshoumaru asks after several tense and dark moody moments of eating. Inutaisho hesitates between bites.

"Shippo is in fox form and scouring the forests around the mountain. Riya fought with us for a bit after you left, then suddenly disappeared. Shippo says he caught a whiff of Rin's scent right before she disappeared. He's searching for her now." Sesshoumaru nods, eating with a bit more rigor. Inutaisho eyes him, suspicious of his son's sudden gusto in eating his food.

No sooner does Sesshoumaru finish his plate he stands, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Inutaisho asks. Sesshoumaru stares at him a moment.

"I'm going to look for Rin." Inutaisho shakes his head.

"It's no use now." Sesshoumaru levels a glare on his father that had made many a demon cower. Even Suiki behind Inutaisho cringes slightly.

"Why do you say that?" Inutaisho sets down his half empty plate and gestures for his son to follow. Curious, Inuyasha follows as well.

Out in the yard Inutaisho points toward the east.

"Take a look for yourself." Sesshoumaru, then Inuyasha, leap up onto the top of the wood shrine entrance, staring in disbelief.

Where once the majestic mountain had loomed, now there was nothing but a shroud of dark clouds, the cloud edge slowly extending out further with each passing moment. The wind shifts, bringing with it a sharp, chilling scent. Sesshoumaru curses, kneeling to pound his fist into the wood he stands on.

Inuyasha yelps as the entire structure shakes underneath Sesshoumaru's blow.

"Son of a...!" Sesshoumaru yells, fury turning his eyes red. Inuyasha frowns.

"Snow?" He looks down at their father in the yard. "So what?" Inutaisho smiles.

"Riya knows that simple rain would eliminate most of Rin's scent, but we could still pick up a small scent if we could find it. She also knows that rain would not deter us." He gestures toward the snow storm. "But a blizzard like this would not only obliterate any and all traces of Rin, the cold is just as lethal to demons as it is to humans." He shakes his head. "No sane demon would venture into that." Sesshoumaru suddenly turns, leaping down and moving clear of his father. Inutaisho nods, making room for himself as well. Inuyasha watches them, stunned.

"You're going?!" They both nod.

"Think you could keep up with us?" Inutaisho taunts. Inuyasha growls, his ears pinned back.

"I've outdistanced Sesshoumaru a time or two." He growls. Inutaisho chuckles as his eyes begin to glow red with the change.

"Yes, but think you could keep up with me pup?"

Suiki watches the three depart from the front window, her face lined with worry as the first snowflakes start to fall outside.

Behind her she hears a floorboard creak and turns. Kagome is wrapped in a thick robe, leaning heavily against the back of the couch.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asks, her voice sounding weak. Suiki leaves her place at the window to go to the miko, supporting her with a arm around the shoulders.

"He's gone with his father and brother to look for Rin. They will be back soon. Come, let's watch a movie." Kagome nods, glancing out the window briefly before letting herself be lead to the couch.

Rin comes aware of her surroundings abruptly, as if the veil that had kept her in darkness had suddenly been pulled away. She gasps, trying to sit up but finding her body to weak to even allow her to push herself up. Rin lies still, managing to curl her body up slightly around her belly, the biting cold and freezing wind immediately chilling her nearly to the bone.

Beneath her she can feel thick iron bars and bare, rocky ground. Wind driven show blows through the cage, covering her swiftly. The cage around her provides no shelter, only the iron bars between her and the blizzard outside.

A person suddenly kneels beside the cage near Rin's head and she flinches away. Someone chuckles and she looks at the being.

Steel gray hair lies undisturbed down the demoness's back, intelligent and malicious eyes watching Rin.

"Hello little pup." Rin's ears pin back and she manages to growl. The demoness laughs. "So you do realize who I am." Rin nods.

"Riya." She manages, her teeth chattering. Riya nods.

"Yes, it's me."

"What do you want with me?" Rin asks haltingly. Riya smiles.

"I want the heads of Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and you're dearly beloved." Riya says, the last bit sounding completely sarcastic. Rin's growl grows and she tries to rise. Behind Riya Rin catches a glimpse of Mitsuki behind her. The miko's hands are clasped, as if in prayer, and her eyes are closed. Only her mouth moves as she chants.

Riya, quite daring, reaches into the cage to pat Rin's head. Rin snaps her head back, digging her fangs deep into Riya's arm. The demoness doesn't even flinch as she pulls her arm back forcefully, nearly breaking Rin's neck before Rin can release her arm. Riya smiles.

"You shall remain here as long as it takes. If you and your pup should die before Sesshoumaru and his sibling and father submit to my will, then you should die hating him."

"You are the one that shall die." Rin says as viciously as she can manage though she doesn't feel all that confident. Already she can't make her legs move, her fingers going purple. Riya laughs, rising.

"So we shall see." Instantly Riya is gone and Rin lets the shivering take her.

_I may die..._Rin thinks her arms wrapping as well as they can around her stomach. _...but I shall do all in my power to save you, little one. I pray your father reaches you in time, my son. _Rin thinks as she closes her eyes, focusing all her will on her child.

Sesshoumaru reaches the edge of the snowstorm first, diving in without a hesitation. Inutaisho and Inuyasha pause, Inutaisho glancing down at his son.

_You would get lost to easily. Climb on and grab on tight. _Inutaisho says to his son, kneeling slightly. Looking slightly indignant at the prospect Inuyasha climbs up onto his father's back, burrowing down into his father's longer haired mane and clinging onto the fur with both fists as Inutaisho dives into the snowstorm.

Riya stands beside Mitsuki, watching the white shapes moving through the snow toward them. She smiles.

"They sure do have luck on their side, but that won't help them." She says. Looking down she glares at Mitsuki. "Keep the barrier up if you value your life." Mitsuki doesn't respond, so intent on the chant. Satisfied, Riya steps past the barrier and faces the two dog demons.

It takes all of Sesshoumaru's restraint to keep from launching himself at the dragon demon when he catches sight of her. Beside him Inutaisho growls.

"Hello, pup." Riya says, raising one hand. Instantly the area around them is clear of wind and driving snow. Riya smiles.

_You have Rin. I can smell her on _you. Sesshoumaru says sharply. Riya nods.

"Indeed I do. But you will not get her back without surrendering to my terms." Sesshoumaru advances a step, growling. Inutaisho stops him.

_What are your demands. _Riya smiles.

"I want your lands. I want your power, which is rightfully mine in the first place. And I want your loyalty to me." Inutaisho scoffs.

_What makes you think it is rightfully yours?_

"You captured and took over all the power and land my father had acquired when you defeated him. Lands and power that is rightfully mine. I want it." Inutaisho studies her.

_And what happens if we don't? _Riya smiles.

"I call all my sleeping brethren from the earth and unleash them upon this land after I spend the next several weeks torturing Rin. I'll allow her to give birth to the child, and if the childbirth doesn't kill her, I will. Then I'll give you the body of your child one piece at a time." Sesshoumaru has to be held back by his father as he releases a terrific roar of pure rage.

Rin flinches when she hears the roar and lifts her head slightly, stunned. _Sesshoumaru!_

"Sesshoumaru?" She says as loudly as she can. Getting no response she lets her head drop. "My love..."

Sesshoumaru suddenly stops, his eyes locked on Riya as he hears the faint voice in the air. Riya seems to hear it too and her gaze suddenly seems to glow in wrath.

"If you attack me I promise she and the pup will die immediately. I will give you one week to arrange things that you need to. Be at the summit in one weeks time." Looking completely pleased with herself Riya snaps her fingers, disappearing immediately into a flurry of wind and snow as the snowstorm sweeps in on them.

As they leave the edges of the snowstorm and into the gently falling snow that had overtaken the area a smaller fox demon approaches. It limps slightly and Inutaisho stops, watching as Shippo bows head to them in greeting.

_I am sorry for not getting back sooner, Inutaisho. _

_No need to apologize Shippo. _He replies. Sesshoumaru continues on around Shippo. _Where are you going?_

_Back to the shrine. _Sesshoumaru says curtly, disappearing into the clouds with a flick of his tail. Inutaisho shakes his head slightly.

Hearing a startled yelp Inutaisho stops, looking back to see Inuyasha dangling from the side of his neck, shouting curse words. Having forgotten his son was there Inutaisho chuckles and noses his son. Inuyasha drops onto his father's muzzle.

"Thanks a lot." Inuyasha grumbles, then turns to see Shippo staring at him, clearly holding back a laugh. Growling, Inuyasha easily leaps from his father's muzzle to Shippo's, clocking his nose hard. Shippo whines and Inuyasha growls.

"What you get." Inutaisho laughs.

_Come on, lets get back to the shrine._

That night, as the snow continues to fall and pile on the ground, the dog demons hold a meeting.

Inuyasha sits on the arm of a recliner, Kagome nestled up in it and wrapped in several blankets. Suiki and Inutaisho sit side by side on the couch, Sesshoumaru refusing to sit to everyone's frustration at his pacing. Shippo sits cross-legged on the floor, listening intently.

"All right. We've already established that Riya has Rin." Sesshoumaru nods.

"I heard Rin's voice while we were there and I could smell Rin's scent on Riya's hand." Inutaisho nods.

"Now, in thinking about Rin's safety, we cannot make a move until the week is up." At this Sesshoumaru growls, a low and threatening sound but Inutaisho ignores him. "All we can do at this point is figure out how to end this." He says, feeling no need to point out what needed to be done.

"What about Mitsuki?" Suiki asks. "She cannot be allowed to live." Inutaisho nods, turning to Kagome.

"Do you think you would be able to?" Kagome frowns, thinking a moment.

"I might, but judging by the power she hit me with, she's in a class a lot higher than mine." Kagome says quietly, remembering her words about Kikyou. "She's at the same level as Kikyou." Inuyasha's ear flicks but he doesn't react beyond that. Inutaisho nods.

"Then either Sesshoumaru or I will need to take care of the miko. Since that will be the case, Kagome, you stay here." Kagome shakes her head.

"Absolutely not." Everyone looks at her. Kagome's brown eyes are hard with anger. "You will need me. I don't want any of you leaving the fight once it starts. As soon as the miko is dead, I will free Rin and get her out of the area." Inutaisho nods slightly.

"Shippo, you and Inuyasha cover her." Shippo nods, smiling widely. Inuyasha scowls.

"I don't need Shippo's help." He growls. Inutaisho glares at him.

"No, but the two on one odds are better." Inuyasha glances away, mumbling something under his breath. Inutaisho turns to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, you and I will take on Riya." Sesshoumaru turns.

"Let me take her." Inutaisho raises an eyebrow. "You have no weapon. I have Tenseiga. Inuyasha has Tetsuiga." He points out. Inutaisho smiles and rises, disappearing out of the room a moment before coming back, carrying a long object wrapped in white fur. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as the cloth falls away and Inuyasha rises, eyes wide with fear and ears pinned back.

"Is that..." Sesshoumaru states, stepping forward. Inutaisho nods.

"Sounga. I found it shortly after I was reincarnated. Apparently if followed me back." Sesshoumaru stares at it a moment, then glances at Inuyasha. Rightfully so Inuyasha is keeping a careful distance from the sword.

Seeing his son's discomfort, Inutaisho swiftly re-wraps the sword but keeps it at his side as he sits beside Suiki again.

"So you see, I'm not as weaponless as you would think."

_Rin lies huddled in the middle of the cage. Time has lost it's meaning. She has lain in this cage for heaven only knows how long, but she was beyond caring._

_She has allowed the cold to consume her, saving her strength and using her demonic power and sheer will to conserve what body heat she could in her child. She had closed her eyes long ago, no longer having the strength to open them. She had lost the feeling in most of her body, all her awareness focused on her child. _

_Please, if there is any sort of powers at work here, She prays, save my child. That is all I ask._

The group all stands in the yard behind the house, silently waiting. Inutaisho stands near Suiki, allowing her to tighten the last of the ties to his armor. The outfit he wears is of the feudal era, closely resembling Sesshoumaru's regular attire at that time. When he had asked Kagome about it, she had said that they had been "generously" donated along with the armor. He had wanted to question the generously but wisely kept silent after seeing the nature of Kagome's smile.

The spiked shoulder guards feel familiar yet strange at the same time and he smiles slightly.

"Where on earth did you find these Kagome?" The miko smiles.

"In a museum." Inuyasha, standing beside Kagome, laughs. Inuyasha is clothed in his usual red fire rat outfit but with a few differences. His inner hayori is thicker, heavier. His feet, usually bare, are now fitted inside thick leather black shoes much like Sesshoumaru's. His hair is braided, identical to Inutaisho's thanks to Suiki.

Kagome shifts her quiver on her back, adjusting the special shoulder straps she had commissioned a shop in town to make specially for her. She is clothed in modern gear, calf high boots lined with fur cover her feet. Thick black pants are tucked into the boots. Being human she opted for a thermal worn under a thick button up shirt, nearly completely concealed by a long, heavy winter jacket.

Shippo hadn't changed at all except for a pair of boots identical to Inuyasha's, worn only by Kagome's persistence that he do so.

They all turn, watching as Sesshoumaru emerges from the house.

Again Sesshoumaru has donned his red and white outfit from the feudal era and Kagome can't help but stare at him, a shiver running down her back.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes are cold, borderline anger raging beneath a careful mask. His long hair is braided tightly, Suiki's doing again.

His armor, instead of the one traditional shoulder guard he had usually donned, is now the full battle armor like his father's. Tenseiga is strapped to his waist, the sheath swaying slightly with his smooth, gliding movement across the lawn.

Images flash through Kagome's mind, memories of Sesshoumaru when she had known him ten...well, five hundred and ten years ago.

Sesshoumaru glances at the group and meets Kagome's gaze. The pure, unveiled fear in her eyes gives him pause and he frowns.

"What is it sister?" He asks, stopping beside them. She shakes her head, staring up at him.

"For a second there..." Her voice dies away and she looks away.

"What?" He asks. She glances up at him again.

"You almost looked like you did five hundred years ago." He stares at her a moment then smiles slightly.

"You watch yourself on the mountain." He says quietly. "You have more than one to look out for." She nods, the fear disappearing behind her smile.

"I will. You too." He nods, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"All right everyone, quiet down." Inutaisho says sternly. "From here on in, no playing around. Kagome will ride on Shippo. You two head into the woods and sneak up as close as you can get without being detected. We'll distract them so you can get as close as you can. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and I will all head there together. We will stay in these forms for now to save up our energy. Suiki will stay here and guard the shrine. Everyone understand?" They all nod and Shippo begins backing away from the group, giving himself room to transform.

"All right. Let's go rescue Rin."


	16. Chapter 16

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Okay, here it is! The big rescue scene! Lol….enjoy

Chapter Sixteen

Riya, in full dragon demon form, lies curled up in a snow bank, perfectly content in the chill of the snow. Her immense steel gray body is coiled around itself several times, much like a snakes.

Keen, hateful eyes watch the snowstorm around her, her own doing, and she smiles slightly as she detects the demonic aura's approaching.

"They are on their way." Riya says, calling the Mitsuki. The priestess nods, folding her hands and beginning the chant to cast the barrier around her and the cage.

Riya watches, easily seeing through the barrier and into the cage. Only a small pile of snow can be seen in the cage, and despite the weather and Rin's weakness Riya knows the demoness still lives. She smiles slightly. _That's good. After I slaughter the dogs I'll send her to hell after them. Her and that filthy pup._

As the dog demons appear in the snow before her, stopping clear of what they thought was her range, she uncoils herself slowly, rising up slightly to tower over them.

The mask on her forehead, identical to her father's yet blue in color, stares down at them with an evil, blood thirsty smile.

"Welcome." Riya says, reveling in the looks of the dog demon's faces.

Sesshoumaru stares up at Riya, his mind flashing back to Ryukotsusei. He studies the dragon demon critically, the rage already making his eyes bleed red. He turns to look at his father.

Inutaisho stares up at Riya with a careful mask of no emotion on his face. Through that mask Sesshoumaru can tell the direction of his thoughts.

_Last time he battled a dragon, he lost his life. Not directly but if it hadn't been for the wounds inflicted by Ryukotsusei, father would have lived. He must be afraid._

Without warning Inutaisho reaches back, drawing Sounga. As the blade comes free the possessed blade instantly comes to life, the familiar immense demonic aura pouring from the sword. Sesshoumaru draws Tenseiga, feeling the blade in his hands pulse with the heartbeat of it's own.

_It will be too easy for her to get a grip on us when we're in full form. _Inutaisho sends to his son. _Stay in this form as long as possible. _Sesshoumaru doesn't react, only shifts his feet slightly, waiting.

Riya studies them, smiling.

"Didn't I say that if you fight me, Rin will die?" Sesshoumaru pauses, suddenly losing his edge. Riya smiles.

"Well, I haven't had a good fight in a while and I really didn't expect you two to go down so easily. It seems that the coward of a hanyou didn't show?" Riya asks, noticing Inuyasha's absence. She smiles. "I'll just have to go killing a few hundred humans. I'm sure he'll show then."

"Don't be in such a rush to die worm." The three turn, Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho frowning when they see Inuyasha trudging through the snow toward them, Tetsuiga drawn and ready. He stops on the other side of his father, grinning. Inutaisho glances at him questioningly and Inuyasha nods back toward the trees slightly.

_A new ally just joined in._ Curious, Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru spare a glance back as Inuyasha suddenly starts hurling insults at Riya, distracting her.

Sesshoumaru peers into the trees in the distance, catching sight of a large shadowy figure in the tree line.

Kagome and Shippo, in smaller form now, crouch in the trees nearly the tree line, watching the exchange and scanning the snow covered area all around, trying to spot where Rin and the miko are.

Shippo senses it first, his nose twitching slightly as he growls, grabbing Kagome and pushing her to the ground as he stands over her, ready to fight. Kagome holds her breath, staring out into the semi dark trees, nearly crying out in fear as a large hulking figure appears out of the bushes.

Seeing who it is Kagome suddenly relaxes and starts laughing, rising and launching herself at the newcomer.

"Kirara!"

The cat demon purrs slightly as Kagome wraps her arms around the two tailed cat's neck, hugging her fiercely.

"Kirara, how on earth did you survive this long? Oh never mind, how did you find us?" Kirara wrinkles her nose, sniffing slightly and Kagome laughs, hugging the cat demon again. "Thank the maker you're here. We can really use your help."

Kirara looks up as Shippo stands beside her, scratching one ear.

"Long time no see Kirara." Kirara purrs again, her eyes closing a brief moment before she moves away, staring straight ahead. Kagome nods, taking the hint.

"All right. Let's find that barrier."

Riya stares down at Inuyasha, barely containing her rage.

"You have got to be the most foul mouthed, vile mutt I think I've ever met." Riya states flatly. Inuyasha smiles wider, waving Tetsuiga around slightly in the air.

"Thanks worm." Riya's eyes narrow and she draws her head back slightly, her mouth opening wide like a snake about to strike. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Inutaisho tense, ready.

And then the fight began.

Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara pause, watching the battle before turning their attention back to the area before them. Kagome scans the area with her eyes as well as her miko's powers but finds nothing.

Shippo suddenly taps her shoulder, pointing higher up the mountain, past where the trees end.

"Up there." Kagome scans the land, sensing something though her powers and as she watches, she sees a slight shimmer in the air marking a barrier.

"Great job Shippo. Can you get me above it?" Shippo nods, bending down so Kagome can climb onto his back.

"Kirara, you know what to do." She says before Shippo bends down slightly, pushing off with his legs and leaping high into the air, erupting from the trees.

Four quick bounds brings them almost to the barrier and Kagome draws her bow, notching an arrow and drawing the bowstring as far back as she can. Shippo leaps high into the air so fast Kagome has to orient herself before sighting. The blurry area of the barrier is almost directly beneath her. Sighting along the arrow she inhales, holding her breath and calling upon all the miko powers she possesses before releasing.

A shock wave ripples across the ground, nearly knocking Inuyasha off his feet as he lands. Sesshoumaru is nearby, their father on the other side of Riya. All of them stop, turning in the direction of the shock wave.

"It can't be!" Riya exclaims, watching as the brilliant flash of light fades. "How did that weak little human destroy the barrier!" Inuyasha scowls, leaping up and digging Tetsuiga deep into a wound already there in Riya's neck, earning a pained growl as he cuts even deeper before leaping away.

"That's my mate your talking about." Inuyasha exclaims. "And she is far from weak!" He yells.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both leap clear as Inutaisho releases Sounga, the demonic energy encasing Riya for a brief moment.

The power is suddenly extinguished and Riya laughs.

"Please. Don't think that would work. I haven't spent the last several hundred years lying dormant just to fall to a small attack like that!" She says, glaring at Inutaisho with both sets of eyes.

Suddenly a flicker of movement catches her attention and suddenly Sesshoumaru is standing on her muzzle, directly before the mask on her forehead. Her eyes widen.

"When did you..."

Mitsuki gasps as her barrier is broken, rising to her feet as her hand grabs the arrow shaft in her shoulder. Grunting, she pulls the arrow out and flings it away, raising one hand toward the demon and miko still in mid air.

"You wench! You'll die for that!" She yells.

Kagome watches from mid air as Kirara suddenly appears out of nowhere, slamming into the miko full force. The impact sends them flying through the snow, Kirara landing atop the miko.

Kagome looks away, burying her face in Shippo's shoulder as the piercing death scream of Mitsuki rends the air before she falls into silence.

Shippo lands softly near the cage and Kagome leaps off his back, running as well as she can through the snow.

"Rin!" Kagome calls out in near panic when she sees the corner of Rin's kimono through a thick layer of snow. Kagome grabs the bars of the cage, rattling them with all her strength.

"Rin!"

Riya stares up at Sesshoumaru, for the first time in a long time feeling fear. His eyes, those once expressive eyes, are now cold, dead.

"You shall pay the price for what you have done." He says coldly.

Suddenly blinding, agonizing pain spears through her as Sesshoumaru brings down Tenseiga, burying his sword up to the hilt into Riya's forehead, right between the eyes of her mask. Riya releases a scream, her body convulsing as she collapses on the ground. Sesshoumaru pulls Tenseiga free and leaps clear as Riya impacts the ground.

Inutaisho and Inuyasha join him as he stands before Riya, watching the blood stain the snow red.

Riya smiles slightly, her eyes distant.

"Though you may have killed me, I still win, in a way." Around them the snowstorm begins to die. As the sound of the howling wind ceases they can hear Kagome's voice. Sesshoumaru turns abruptly, staring at where Kagome is at the cage.

"Rin! No!" He hears her yelling. Rage bleeds his eyes red and Riya manages to nod.

"She'll be dead by nightfall at least, if she's not dead already. I actually haven't seen her move in three days." Riya chuckles slightly, shifting her body slightly, her tail curling slowly through the snow to sneak around behind the three dog demons before her.

Kagome rattles the cage bars again, tears of frustration filling her eyes. Beside her Shippo suddenly grabs the bars on either side of the lock.

"Stand back Kagome." Kagome rises, backing away as Shippo suddenly throws his entire weight back, using all this strength to pull on the cage bars. After several tries the lock finally gives, snapping with a loud pop. As the door swings open Kagome ducks into the cage, frantically dusting snow off the prone figure within.

Rin does not react to Kagome's voice or touch and Kagome gasps, withdrawing her hands from Rin's skin a brief moment. Shippo stares at her from the opening of the cage.

"What? Is she all right?" Kagome trembles as she begins to try and drag Rin as carefully as she can from the cage.

"She's still alive but she's practically frozen!" She exclaims. Shippo stares at her a moment, then as soon as he can he grabs a handful of Rin's kimono and tugs, Rin sliding from the cage. Kagome cradles the girl against her, unzipping her coat and encompassing Rin as much as she can inside her own coat to try and warm her.

"We need to get her warmed up, fast." Shippo nods, turning.

"Kirara!"

Sesshoumaru watches Riya's mask, intent on changing and crushing her right there. From what he can hear he knows that they got Rin from the cage. Knowing Rin is safe he turns his full unbridled wrath on Riya.

The transformation is so sudden that everyone around him starts. Sesshoumaru stares up at his father's chest where he stands over them. Inutaisho, in full dog form now, has Riya's face in his teeth, one of his hind legs pinning Riya's tail to the ground. It twitches slightly beneath his paw.

_Sesshoumaru, go after them. Inuyasha and I will stay here to finish her off. _Inutaisho sends to his son. Sesshoumaru nods once, casting a quick glance at his brother before running toward the cage, hesitating when he sees that they are already gone.

Kagome clings to Kirara's thick mane of hair, her arms around Rin and holding the younger demoness's body in place on Kirara's back. Shippo runs along side them, talking over the wind as they run.

"I remember a hot spring somewhere further down the mountain. It's a rather large one but the only time people come up here is during the fall, before it gets to cold to travel up here. If we get her there we should be able to get her warmed up faster." Kagome nods, leaning her upper body over Rin's body huddled before her.

"Hang on Rin." Kagome whispers in her ear, not even sure if the girl can hear her.

They reach the hot spring and Kagome waits until Shippo takes Rin before jumping down, sliding down the small embankment into the hot water.

After the chill of being in the snow her legs burn from the hot water but Kagome ignores it, reaching out as Shippo lowers Rin into the water.

"We have to get her core temperature up." Kagome exclaims, briskly rubbing Rin's frozen stiff arms and legs in turn. "A human would have died by now easily, but if we can get Rin warmed up as fast as we can then we might be able to save her." Shippo nods, jumping down into the water with her. Kagome submerges Rin's body in the water, holding her up so just her head and neck are out of the water as Shippo works Rin's arms and legs, gently but firmly trying to get the blood circulating again.

After several minutes with no change Kagome can feel tears burning her eyes. "The hot water does not seem to be doing any good." She says, hugging Rin's upper body to her. Despite the heat of the water Rin's body is still incredibly cold.

There is a crashing in the woods near them and both look up, Shippo preparing to fight when Sesshoumaru suddenly bursts from the trees.

Sesshoumaru stops dead in his tracks, taking in the scene before him.

Kagome stares up at him, her wide brown eyes rimmed with tears. Shippo stands beside her, relaxing from his fighting stance.

Rin floats in the water, everything from her shoulders down submerged in the water. Her skin appears almost blue, her lips a dark blue color.

"No." He whispers, taking a step forward.

"She's alive." Kagome assures him before looking down at Rin. "But we can't get her warm. The hot spring it's hot enough. If we don't get her body temperature up soon…."

Sesshoumaru immediately shrugs out of his shirt, tossing it to the ground. Easily slipping out of his pants he comes to the edge of the spring, sliding in easily. He stands beside Kagome in simply his boxers, reaching out to Rin. She looks up, her eyes wide at his partial nudity.

"What are you doing!" She exclaims.

"Give her to me." Kagome studies him a second then nods, carefully shifting Rin in the water so Sesshoumaru can take her. "Get out of the spring Kagome." She stays where she is, confused. Sesshoumaru slides his arms under Rin's body, lifting her from the water as he begins moving deeper into the spring.

"What?" He suddenly turns on her as he steps into the spring.

"Now Miko!" He yells, the sound echoing off the trees around them and sending birds into flight. His eyes glow completely red, his purple stripping on his face becoming larger, more jagged looking. Kagome jerks, hastily climbing out of the spring with Shippo right behind her.

The intense cold radiating from Rin's body chills him, more in his heart than his body. The only heat he can feel from her is her middle, where their child rests.

_She drew all her heat to the child, to try and save it._ He thinks to himself as he slowly steps into the middle of the pool. Stopping at the waist deep water he closes his eyes, tipping his head back slightly and letting go completely of his demonic powers.

He can feel the demon within him raging to be released and he allows it, keeping a tight reign on it to keep himself from transforming and channeling his demonic power into the hot water around him.

Further away, partially up the mountain Inuyasha and Inutaisho suddenly stop, shivering slightly before glancing at one another.

"That's Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho says quietly. Inuyasha nods, glancing around and at Riya's body before following Inutaisho into the woods.

Kagome nearly shivers as the demonic aura suddenly explodes through the clearing around the springs. Never in her life had she felt such a powerful aura coming from any demon, let alone Sesshoumaru.

The water in the hot springs begins to turn darker, the water tainting red. At first she is convinced it is blood but looking further she could almost see the waves of demonic power tainting the water. The heat radiating from the springs suddenly becomes searing hot, almost boiling.

Looking up at Sesshoumaru she watches as he lowers his head, staring at Rin a moment before slowly lowering both their bodies into the water.

Hearing a crashing in the woods behind her Kagome rises, swiftly notching an arrow and nearly letting it fly before she sees Inutaisho and Inuyasha come bounding out of the woods. She drops the bow and holds up her arms to them, stopping them from approaching.

"What happened?" Inutaisho asks, watching his son behind her. She explains quickly and as she finishes the demonic aura behind her suddenly diminishes, nearly gone.

She turns, the group watching as Sesshoumaru lifts Rin from the water. Her skin is no longer gray as it had been and Sesshoumaru turns to the group. Without a word he approaches them, moving slowly through the water.

"Father." Sesshoumaru's voice is quiet his arms trembling as he holds Rin. Inutaisho leans down, carefully taking Rin from Sesshoumaru. As Inutaisho backs away Sesshoumaru suddenly falters, falling back into the water a step. Inuyasha instantly leaps into the water, supporting him with his arm over his shoulder.

"Easy there big brother." Inuyasha says quietly but Sesshoumaru only watches as Kagome stands beside Inutaisho, quickly finding Rin's pulse in her neck, her other hand shifting to feel Rin's skin on her cheek. After a minute she smiles.

"Her body feels almost normal now, and her pulse is getting stronger. It looks like she's make it." Sesshoumaru smiles slightly, and then suddenly his eyes roll back into his head.

Caught off guard Inuyasha can't catch his brother in time as the demon lord suddenly goes slack, falling face first into the water.

Okay! I can honestly say that I am glad that this is finally done…at least this part. If I've disappointed anyone, let me know. (like expecting an different ending or anything.) I'm still trying to get a feel for what the general populous wants so feel free to let me know!


	17. The End

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Okay, time to wrap it up!

Chapter Seventeen

Kagome watches their group as the all land on the grounds of the shrine. Inuyasha's arms slide from her and she slips to the ground, hurrying toward where Kirara waits.

Sesshoumaru is lying prone on her back, his tall frame barely fitting. Kagome and Inuyasha lift him up, Kirara shifting to her smaller cat form and padding before them like a escort toward the house.

Suiki meets them half way, her face tense.

"Take him upstairs if you can. I'll see to him in a minute." She calls as she leaves the door open for them, hurrying past them to where Inutaisho stands.

Inutaisho cradles Rin gently against his chest, striding toward the house and meeting Suiki. He pauses long enough for Suiki to make a quick assessment and she stares up at him, her face grim a moment before she turns.

"Hurry up and get her upstairs." Inutaisho nods, Shippo following the three inside.

Kagome and Inuyasha manage to get Sesshoumaru upstairs, laying him out on the bed in their room. Inuyasha stares down at him, deeply concerned. Sesshoumaru hadn't moved since he'd collapsed in the hot spring. His ears shift slightly, easily picking up the sound of his brother's heartbeat.

Somewhat reassured he backs away, letting Kagome in. Kagome sits on the edge of the bed, her slim fingers brushing his neck as she checks his pulse again, one hand resting atop the center of his chest. Kirara leaps atop the bed, curling up between Sesshoumaru's feet and begins to purr.

"Kagome?" She looks up, seeing Inuyasha watching her worriedly. "Is he all right?" Kagome nods.

"I think so. His pulse is steady and his breathing seems fine. It's almost as if he's asleep."

"He is." They both look up as Inutaisho, Shippo, and Suiki come into the room. "A demon's power only lasts so long. Sesshoumaru's driven himself to the point of exhaustion. He'll sleep for a few days." He says, laying Rin gently out on the bed beside Sesshoumaru. All attention turns to Suiki as she sits on the bed beside Rin like Kagome.

Ignoring everyone else in the room Suiki leans forward, pushing her sleeves up before placing her hands on either side of Rin's belly, closing her eyes.

After several minutes she leans back, sighing.

"Somehow, I have no idea how she did it, but the babe is fine. I can't sense anything wrong with it, except it might be a bit weak right now. That's only because the mother is so weak. As Rin regains her strength, so will the child."

"But what about Rin?" Inutaisho asks. Suiki shifts further forward and places a hand on Rin's chest, above her heart.

"She is weak. Almost to the point of death. It has taken all within her to protect the child. At this point all we can do is nurse her as well as we can and pray for the best." Inuyasha steps up from where he stands in the corner.

"That's all we can do?" He says, his hands balling into fists. Suiki nods.

"Yes." She rises. "Kagome, some tea would be wonderful right now if you could." She nods, coming around the bed. Inuyasha follows, Shippo mentioning something under his breath about taking a walk, leaving Suiki and Inutaisho alone in the room with the pair on the bed.

Once alone Suiki rubs the back of her neck, relaxing her body slightly. Inutaisho watches her, silent.

"A few more hours and she would have been gone." She says quietly, turning to draw a blanket up over the sleeping demoness.

Turning back she notices the signs of strain on Inutaisho's face.

"Are you all right?" He nods absently and she steps up to him, pressing her body against his despite his armor. "Want me to dress your wounds?" He turns to her and she can see the exhaustion in his eyes. Slowly he nods and she takes his hand.

"Come, let me take care of you." She says softly

Sesshoumaru feels a gentle brush on his neck and stirs slightly, his brow knitting as he reaches up, gripping a wrist. He can sense someone leaning over him, a familiar and encompassing scent filling the air. He inhales deeply, a single name coming to mind.

"Rin." He whispers. He hears a soft chuckle over him and lips brushing against the crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes open as the lips draw away and he stares into a pair of beautiful eyes. He stares up at her a moment then releases her wrist. "Rin!" He exclaims, sitting up so suddenly that it startles them both. His head swims from moving so fast and he leans forward, Rin's arms surrounding him as she supports his weight as he sags forward.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He whispers. Rin's hands move on his back slowly.

"Well you didn't." She says softly in his ear. She guides him back to lie down on the bed, brushing the back of her hand down his cheek slowly, looking down at him lovingly.

"What about..." His hands slide up to caress her belly lightly. Rin smiles.

"From what Suiki has told me the child is fine." Looking outside he notices how dark it is.

"How long was I asleep?"

"We were both asleep a few days. You've been asleep for almost a week." Rin gestures toward the bedside table where a plate of food waits.

"Kagome was just here. She left this for you. She thought you might be hungry." He stares at it a moment then turns on his side, away from the plate. Reaching up he draws Rin down to lie beside him, her back to his chest.

"The only thing I want is for you to be by my side." He whispers in her ear. Rin shifts her body slightly against his, her body fitting against his as if they are two pieces of a puzzle.

"This is all I could ever wish for." Not getting a response she looks back, smiling slightly when she sees that he is already asleep.

Several Weeks Later

"You know Kagome, if you don't want to be in there, you don't have to." Inuyasha says quietly, sounding slightly bothered himself. Kagome smiles.

"Rin needs me in there." She says, nodding toward the closed door behind her. Inuyasha does as well, both of their minds thinking of the same thoughts.

It has been weeks since the incident on the mountain, and Rin had yet to regain her strength except for the little she'd gained after the first week. Even Suiki was nervous about the birth with Rin being as weak as she is. Kagome bites her lip slightly and Inuyasha pulls her into a hug.

"She'll be fine. She's got Sesshoumaru with her. With you in there I'm sure she'll be fine." He says, trying to reassure her despite his own misgivings. Kagome smiles and steps back, pushing him toward the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Kagome nods, patting his hands as they come to rest on over their child.

"If I need you I'll call. Now head back downstairs." She says, her voice slightly firm. He nods, heading downstairs as Kagome opens the door.

Inside she studies the three people silently a moment, her hand still resting over the child she carries.

Sesshoumaru is resting with his back against the wall, Rin sitting up with her back against his chest. Both her hands are in his and her knuckles are white around his hands though he shows no sign of discomfort. Even as she watches Rin moans, her pale face bathed in sweat. Suiki sits at the foot of the bed, the demoness glancing up at Rin occasionally and patting her bare leg.

As Kagome approaches the bed Sesshoumaru glances at her worriedly and she tries to smile encouragingly. Only three hours into the labor and Rin's strength is already starting to fade.

Rin moans in pain again, pulling on Sesshoumaru's hands hard as she sits up slightly for several seconds before falling back against her mate's chest. Kagome wets a wash cloth in the basin beside the bed and washes Rin's face with it.

"Why isn't the child coming yet?" Sesshoumaru whispers worriedly, glancing between the midwife and Kagome. The miko pats his hand.

"These things take time. Not as long for a demon, but they still take time." Just as she says that Rin sits forward again, clenching her teeth against the pain as a moan escapes her lips. This lasts much longer this time and as Rin collapses back against Sesshoumaru again Suiki suddenly stands, leaning forward to lay a hand on Rin's enlarged stomach.

"It's almost time now Rin. Come on, you can do this." The demoness says in a quiet, soothing voice. "Get ready now." Rin inhales as deeply as she can and clenches hard on Sesshoumaru's hands.

Downstairs Inuyasha is twitching without knowing it, his knee bouncing quickly where he sits on the edge of the recliner. Inutaisho watches silently, thoroughly amused by his son's discomfort. Suddenly Inutaisho leans forward.

"You really don't need to worry." Inuyasha glances at his father.

"Whosaidiwasworriedimnotworriedthatsstupid." Inutaisho laughs as his son runs all his words together, talking way to fast.

"I was there for the births of both of you. It's not as bad as you think." Inuyasha shoots his father a glare then both stop when they hear a pained cry from upstairs.

Suiki looks up at Rin from where she sits at the edge of the bed, looking concerned as she studies Rin. She is collapsed back against Sesshoumaru's chest, eyes closed and chest barely moving as she breathes. Her hands are slack in his, sliding down to rest on the bed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in fear and he takes his mate's chin in his hand, tilting her face up to look at him.

"She's just unconscious." Suiki says quietly, looking down out of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's line of sight. Kagome stands slowly.

"Is the baby all right?" Suiki rises to her feet slowly, a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a blanket. She turns away suddenly, crossing the room to the bathroom.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asks, staring after her. "Is something wrong?"

The demoness merely holds up a hand before disappearing into the bathroom. After a minute Kagome is about to follow when the demoness returns, the bundle wrapped in a new, clean blanket and she hands the bundle to Kagome. Kagome looks down at it a moment then smiles widely, turning to Sesshoumaru.

"My lord." He studies her, then looks down at the small child in her arms.

After several minutes of tense silence downstairs Inuyasha is about to get up and leave when they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Both men rise, watching as Sesshoumaru comes down the stairs slowly, a bundle cradled in his arms. He doesn't say anything until he is standing beside them, pulling the blanket away slightly to show a tussle of snow white hair and a small crescent moon shape on pale white skin.

"Father, I would like you to meet your grandson."


	18. Epilogue

No matter how much I love the Inuyasha series, as do us all, I have no ownership of anything Inuyasha.(sigh)

Well, here it is. The very end of Midnight. I had to throw in this, just a humorous ending that I thought would be a good way to wrap it up. ;)

Epilogue

A ninth grade class is standing at the foot of the steps of the shrine, their teacher explaining to them:

"All right, is everyone here?" A chorus of teens voices replies and she smiles.

The class before them is a mixed group, some full demon, some hanyou's, and some humans all in one class. The first class of it's kind at the high school.

"All right everyone, remember what I've told you. We are taking a tour of the Higurashi shrine today, and we might get the chance to meet the Daimyou himself. Remember your manners." She says somewhat threateningly.

In the back of the group a pair of children smile. One is slightly taller than the others, golden eyes watching the group of children in front of them. Long silver hair is pulled back into a loose braid down his back. Elf like ears mark his demon heritage, twin dark blue stripes mark his face, a crescent moon on the center of his forehead hidden by his bangs. The smaller girl beside him is giggling slightly, her long black hair waving slightly as she elbows her companion. Her dog like ears are swiveling slightly to catch the conversations of the group as her large gold eyes, so like her companions, sparkle up at him in humor.

"Are they coming?" The girl asks. The boy nods.

"Father actually cut his patrol short so he could be here. He should be getting here about now..." The boy smiles slightly, nodding up to the sky. The girl glances up and smiles slightly.

"This is going to be funny." She states simply. Her companion nods, smiling slightly.

"It's not that big of a deal." He comments lightly. The girl beside him laughs slightly.

"But they get to meet face to face the great Daimyou of the Western lands!" She says sarcastically. The boy shakes his head slightly. The teacher sees them whispering in the back and smiles slightly.

"Why don't you come forward and take the lead you two?" She says rather pointedly. The two roll their eyes and the group opens a path for them to the front of the group. The boy passes the teacher, nodding slightly and the teacher smiles widely, following the two up the steps.

As they climb the steps the boy smiles slightly and the girl nods.

"Mom and dad are at the top of the steps." The girl whispers. "Where's aunt and uncle? Are they still up there?" She asks. The boy smiles slightly, nodding straight up to the overcast sky.

"You know how my parents love theatrics." The girl chuckles.

At the top of the stairs the group starts whispering to each other, studying the pair before them.

Kagome stands unmoving beside her husband, smiling slightly when she sees her daughter. The dark green kimono she wears accents her tanned complexion, her hair done up in the traditional low ponytail of a priestess. Beside her, her husband stands tall in his red outfit, the red coloring of the cloth of the fire rat having not diminished a bit.

The girl comes forward, leaving to group to kiss her mother on the cheek. As she leans close she whispers.

"Where's grandfather?" Kagome nods toward the house as she moves to her father. After a peck on the cheek and Inuyasha's grumbled reply the girl turns to the group.

"I want to introduce everyone to my mother priestess Kagome and my father Inuyasha." The group all bow deeply to them, greeting them. Kagome bows back as Inuyasha shuffles his feet uncomfortably. The teacher glances at the boy and he nods, passing Inuyasha and Kagome to go into the house. As he shuts the door behind him he shakes his head.

"Grandfather, we're ready." Inutaisho nods, rising from where he sits on the couch, his silver hair in a high ponytail.

As he exits the house, his grandfather behind him, the group with the teacher all gasp, staring wide eyed at the tall demon behind him.

"Everyone, this is Inutaisho, former Daimyou of the Western lands and my grandfather." After hushed and awed greetings the boy glances up at the sky, catching a glimpse of paw and a flick of a tail in the clouds. The boy smiles slightly, shaking his head. _Why they insist on this theatrical entrance is beyond me but I'll play along i guess._ He thinks as he looks back at the group. A few are following his gaze up, the rest staring at Inutaisho whom is staring straight back with his intimidating stare.

"Everyone, back up please." They all stare at him a second, then hurriedly back away as Kagome, Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Kagome's daughter do as well. The boy raises an arm, gesturing to the sky.

"I would like to introduce my Father, Daimyou of the Western lands, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin, my mother."

Above them suddenly the clouds seem to erupt, the class all ducking slightly and calling out as two massive forms begin to descend toward the shrine. The two dog demons, one pure white, the other pure black, land easily and effortlessly in the yard, standing on either side of the boy. They stand there staring down at the group for a time before transforming, taking on their smaller forms.

Sesshoumaru stares at the group staring back at him, taking in his clothes. His son rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Did you have to dig that out?" The boy whispers. Sesshoumaru shrugs.

"You're mother made me." The boy chuckles and studies his father's outfit. The white pants are as he had seen his father in a few times before, his black boots perfectly clean as always. His white top with the dark red markings on the shoulders is tucked in, the yellow and blue sash bound around his waist. At his side Tenseiga is tucked into the sash. Glancing back he notices that Inuyasha, his uncle, is carrying Tetsuiga. His mother, on the other side of him, is wearing a white kimono as well, the same red markings on his father's accenting her kimono the bottom half of her kimono, cutting diagnally across from the left side of her waist down to the right.

Both smile at the group as they stand unmoving, staring at them. The teacher is the first to approach, bowing deeply.

"I thank you for the honor of your presence this morning." Sesshoumaru nods his head to the teacher, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder as his mother chuckles slightly.

"My mate and i thank you for bringing your class." He looks back at the group and his mate elbows him.

"Stop looking so stern. You're scaring them!" She whispers. Sesshoumaru shakes his head chuckling.

"I believe you came for a tour of the shrine?" The teacher nods. "Come, my mate and son and I would be honored to take you on a tour of our home." The boy rolls his eyes as Sesshoumaru wraps an arm around his shoulders, leaning close.

"We have to get revenge on your mother for making us do this." He whispers in his son's ear. The boy smiles slightly, glancing back at his mother as his father leads the group toward the ancient well house.

Once there Sesshoumaru turns to the group, indicating the open well doors.

"This is where it all began you could say..."


End file.
